Soulmate
by The Stories of L.B
Summary: What is Serena was raised as one of the Black Moon Clan? Read to find out! REPOSTED!
1. Author Announcement!

**_Author Announcement!_**

Hey everyone I know I know, it has been many years since I have been active with this story, Soulmate, but I'm trying to correct that. So I have decided to repost it and hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently! I've been pretty busy for the past three years; family issues (family drama, a divorce etc. etc.), moved four times in a 2 year period, writers block and work so yeah its been really hectic for the past three years so I hope you can forgive me in the long run **.** Anyway I hope you will continue to read this story, or not it's all up to you! I hope to hear from you guys!

 **The Stories of L.B.**


	2. Chapter 1

_I own none of the Sailor Moon Characters ^_^_

* * *

Emerald just couldn't believe it. She was to marry Prince Diamond of the Black Moon clan. When she heard the news a few weeks prior she ran to her younger sisters room to tell her the good…no great news.

"Serena wake up! You won't believe what just happened!" Emerald pushed open the huge doors to Serena's bedroom and found her awake seating at her vanity.

"What news, Emerald?" She asked combing her long blonde hair. Emerald had no idea how her sister, daughter of Lord Onyx and Lady Jade had blonde hair and blue eyes. No one in there family had blonde hair expect for Serena. Emerald blinded her eyes remembering her great news. She cleared her throat getting ready to just let it out.

"Emerald why do I look so different then everyone else in our family?" She asked. Emerald bit her lower lip. She didn't want to say something that would hurt Serena, for she was her sister. Emerald sighed and walked over to Serena, where she sat at her vanity still brushing her hair.

"Serena it doesn't matter what hair color or eye color you have," She placed a pale hand on Serena's shoulder. "Your still apart of this family." Serena stopped brushing placing the brush onto the marble top of her vanity. She looked up to Emerald's reflection in the mirror.

"Really? Because it also seems that Father and Mother don't care for me as much as they do you." Emerald reeled back shocked at what Serena said.

"Serena how can you even think that? They love you with all their heart. You would break both their hearts if they heard what you just said!" Serena looked down at her lap clasping her hands.

"I'm sorry it's just…I feel like I don't belong here sometimes…." She pushed herself away from the vanity, got up, and walked into her huge walk in closet. Emerald followed her in and fell into one of the armchairs feeling exhausted. Serena was busy pulling a dark purple dress from a hanger and pulled it on. Sometimes Emerald envied Serena. She wished that she had Serena's long blonde hair and lovely blues eyes. Serena pulled the hair out of the meat ball piggy tails and let it flow down her back. She had the longest hair that Emerald had ever seen. Serena grabbed a pair of heels and sat down in the other armchair.

"So what were you going to tell me?" Serena asked pulling on a pair of strappie dark purple heels. Emerald sat up a sensation going through her body. Of course how could she forget. She cleared her throat.

"I'm to be getting married to Prince Diamond!" She screamed. Serena stop in the middle of tying one of the heels strap around her ankle and looked up at Emerald's glowing form. Serena gave her sister a warm smile.

"That's great! When did you find out?" She asked finishing the strap of her heel.

"Just a few minutes ago! Father called me into his study and told me that I was to marry Prince Diamond. Oh Serena I'm so excited! I've had feelings for him as long as I can remember…!" Serena smiled and placed a hand on her sisters knee.

"I know you have. I've never met Prince Diamond, but I'm sure he'll make a wonderful brother-in-law." Emerald felt tears stinging her eyes. She was so happy that Serena approved of Prince Diamond.

"Oh Serena thank you…." Serena and Emerald stood up and hug each other close. Emerald could feel this was going to be a great day, and a great life. They heard a bell sounding off.

"It's time for breakfast." Serena said pulling away and messing with her hair. Emerald stroke her hair and whispered, "You look great Serena let's go." Serena nodded and they both left closing the closet door making the room dim and gloomy. There was a meow and a flick of a tail. Serena and Emerald hadn't notice a black cat with the symbol of the crescent moon on its forehead sitting in Serena's closet.

* * *

When they entered the dining room to find a man with blueish black hair and a sapphire colored jacket hanging off the back of the seat he was sitting in. They didn't know who he was. Until their Father, Lord Onyx introduced him.

"Ah here they are, my daughters." He said getting up and kissing them both on the cheek. "Emerald, Serena this is Sapphire, Prince Diamond's younger brother." Emerald's mouth grew to a huge smile.

"Oh its nice to meet you Sapphire." Sapphire stood up and bowed to Emerald.

"So this is the lovely girl is to wed my brother." Emerald felt her cheeks grow hot. "He sure is a lucky man."

"Oh Sapphire you do me to much justice." Sapphire chuckled and kissed Emerald's hand. She giggled for his lips tickled her hand. Sapphire glanced up and gave her a crocked smile.

"I hope the two of you don't mind me joining for breakfast." Emerald shook her head. "Oh course not please, please do join us." They took their seats and waited for Lady Jade to arrive. While they were waiting Emerald decided to strike up a conversation with Sapphire, her soon to be bother-in-law.

"So Sapphire how are you and Prince Diamond fairing?" She asked placing her napkin in her lap. Sapphire took a sip of red wine clearing his throat.

"We've been quiet good thank you for asking." He gave her a sexy smile. Emerald blush as did Serena. Lord Onyx drew them out of there gaze.

"So what are you girls up to today?" He asked. Emerald dropped her fork before taking a bite.

"I'm going to go shopping."

"And what are you going to do today Serena?" He took a bite of his bacon. Serena dabbed at her mouth.

"I haven't decided yet what I'm going to do today. Probably go with Emerald, or just to the library to read a book or something." Lord Onyx nodded and said, "That sounds good. Your grades are falling in English, and Math." Serena bowed her head.

"I know Father I'm sorry." She muttered. He shook his head.

"Why are you apologizing," He said taking a sip of his red wine. "I was never good in Math either." Serena's head snapped up. "Really!" She said a bit to loudly. Lord Onyx did nothing but laugh.

"Yes so your not alone sweetie." He laughed again. Serena noticed eyes falling on her and looking her over. She turned her head slowly and saw Sapphire staring at her. She blushed and asked to be excused.

"What's wrong darling?" Lady Jade asked walking in placing a hand on Serena's forehead. "You're a bit warm…why don't you go to your room and lie down. I'll be there in a moment with Pearl. Serena let out a sigh and pushed out the chair and stood up.

"Okay." She bowed to Sapphire and said her good-byes to Emerald and her Father.

"I'll come and see you soon sweetheart." Serena nodded and walked out of the dining room. Serena couldn't help but cry on the way to her room. Her heart was aching something bad. As she was crying she couldn't quiet see where she was going and when she bumped into someone she felt her cheeks go hot.

"Oh…I'm…sorry." Serena muttered through gasps. Two very strong hands had hold of her shoulders so she would not fall. So when she collected herself she pushed away from the man's chest.

"Thank you sir." But his hold didn't weaken. She tried to pry his hands off but they were to strong.

"Are you alright." She looked up to see a very handsome man with short white hair and violet eyes.

"Y-Yes t-thank you." He let her shoulders go and smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry but I'm a bit lost." Serena couldn't stop herself from smiling too.

"Oh really where were you heading?" She asked taking hold of his hand. She felt a sudden feeling shoot up her body. _"Why in earth am I holding this mans hand?"_ She asked herself and released his hand. She could see the look of disappointment on his face. She back away blushing. He cleared his throat and smoothed out his silk shirt.

"I'm here to see Lady Emerald." Serena looked over his profile and knew right then who he was.

"…Prince Diamond…?" She asked muttering. He nodded.

"Yes I'm Prince Diamond." Serena smiled.

"I'm Serena, Emeralds younger sister." Prince Diamond tilted his head side ways thinking. His eyes grew wide, and he smiled.

"Oh of course. Now I remember you. You were only a child the last time I saw you." Serena couldn't remember ever meeting him.

"Oh…." Prince Diamond shook his head, and grinned.

"You don't remember me do you?" Serena shook her head gesturing with her hands.

"Oh no it's not that-" Prince Diamond held up his hand silencing her.

"It's quite alright Serena. Like I said you were just a little child the last I saw you." She looked to the floor, and muttered "Right." He grabbed her shoulders and gave them a squeezes.

"Please don't feel embarrassed." She could feel her inside start to warm up. She looked up and got lost in his beautiful eyes.

"Okay." She whispered lost in his gaze. He smiled.

"Well now that's better. Now where am I to go and speak with your father, and mother?" Serena blinked a few times letting herself be pulled back into reality.

"Oh yes well they are in eating breakfast, your bother is there as well."

"Oh really? I had no idea that he had come here." He sighed. "I suppose then that I will also join your family." Serena nodded.

"Alright I will show you to the dining room." Serena then led him down the corridor, and stopped in front of the dining room doors. Prince Diamond opened the doors but didn't enter.

"Are you coming as well?" He asked. Serena shook her head. "No I'm afraid not. I'm not feeling well." Prince Diamond released the knob and grabbed her hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded with a smile.

"Yes I'm alright. I just need to lay down for awhile."

"I will walk you to your room." She shook her head.

"No please go and join my parents and Emerald." Serena could feel herself becoming hotter from the fever. She put her hand to her head. "Man my heads hotter then it was a couple of minutes ago." She thought. She saw Prince Diamond staring at her. She dropped her hand.

"Please go and enjoy yourself." He sighed. "If that is what you wish. Well it was nice seeing you again." He pushed the door all the way open letting light into the corridor.

"Brother." Sapphire said from his chair. He climbed to his feet, and walked over to where Prince Diamond stood.

"Oh my Prince Diamond." Emerald said. She bolted up, her chair hitting the wall. "What a pleasure it is to see you." She said with a bow. Prince Diamond smiled.

"Please I've come to speak with my fiancee and her parents. Not have people faon over me. Please sit back down, finish your breakfast." Lady Jade got up with such grace that you wouldn't have heard the chair scrap against the floor.

"I will ask for Pearl to get you a plate." She took her leave through the side door, and into the kitchen. Serena stood back not wanting to interrupt their meeting.

"Serena darling I thought you went to your quarters to rest." Serena opened her mouth to explain, but Prince Diamond interrupted her.

"I'm afraid I got lost on my way to find you, and Serena here showed me the way." Lord Onyx smiled. "Well I thank my darling." Serena shrugged.

"It's no big deal." Emerald smiled.

"Of course it is! You helped Prince Diamond find his way-"

"Yes you did and I thank you." Serena couldn't help but blush. "Your well come...." She muttered. Emerald stared at her little sister, not liking what she saw. _"I don't like this one bit."_ She thought. She flipped her hair, and gave Prince Diamond her best pretend smile.

"Come now Prince Diamond walk with me in the garden." Prince Diamond pulled his eyes away from Serena.

"I would like that. Thank you Lady Emerald." Emerald giggled. "Please call me Emerald. We are to be married I will not stand being called Lady Emerald by my future husband." They walked out hand in hand. Serena watched them leave. Lord Onyx drank from his cup.

"Serena I would like you not to interfere with Emerald and Prince Diamonds, how do I put this, affairs." Serena gave him a smile.

"Now why would I do that Father?" He shrugged. "I'm just asking to please be careful what you do around him." He got up and walked over to where she was standing. Sapphire I slipped out sometime after his brother showed up, so they were now alone.

"You are a beautiful young lady. No man could stop himself from falling for you." She nodded. "Yeah then why hasn't it happened yet?" She asked herself. Lord Onyx let out a sigh.

"Trust me it will happen one of these days." He kissed her forehead, leaving out the way he entered. Serena stood speechless, and stiff as a stone. "How could he have known what I was thinking." She thought. Lady Jade coming back into the dining room carrying a plate of food.

"Where did they all go?" She asked Serena. Serena just stood there still trying to make out what had just happened.

"Serena." Serena blinked a few times.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright dear?" Lady Jade asked. Serena smiled. "Yes I'm fine Mother." She walked to the door. "I'm going to lay in my room for awhile. I'm not feeling well." Lady Jade sat the plate down on the table.

"Are you alright?" She came over feeling her head. "Sweetheart your hot as fire! I'm calling Doctor Yoshie." Serena let out a cry of protest.

"The Doctor is looking at you, now off to your room young lady." Serena spun around with a pout.

"Fine." She stomped out of the dining room, down the corridor, and into her room slamming the door behind her.

* * *

 _Author Notes!_

 _Okay this is my first ever Sailor Moon fanfiction. So if it sucked I'm really, really sorry. I first wrote this a few months ago, and I just found it this evening. So I decided to continue writing it. Please R &R I want to know what you thought. Please tell me if I messed up somewhere, and if I forgot something. Thanks for reading ^_^_


	3. Chapter 2

_**I own none of the Sailor Moon Characters ^_^**_

* * *

Serena laid flat on her back. The doctor was there and she didn't seem as if she wanted to be. She pulled out stethoscope and put it to Serena chest.

"Take a deep breath." Serena did what she was told, and took a deep breath. The doctor nodded "And another." Serena took another breath this time it felt as if someone was squeezing her lungs. She let out a cry of pain.

"Hmmm interesting." Lady Jade was standing next to Serena's bed stroking her hair.

"What is it doctor? What's wrong with Serena?" She asked looking to the doctor. The doctor went over to Serena's vanity and picked up a glass bottle.

"What is this?" She asked. Lady Jade looked up seeing the bottle and ran over, leaving Serena. She took the bottle from the doctor and looking at the bottom of it.

"Serena where in world did you get this?" Lady Jade said. Serena opened her eyes, the pain finally beginning to fade.

"What that bottle?" She said sitting up. Lady Jade and Doctor Yoshiro nodded and answer with a "Yes." Serena tilted her head to the side trying to remember.

"I think Pearl gave it to me. She said that it help her from getting a sore throat. She said a man gave it to her, but she hadn't met him before. It was strange really…." Lady Jade went over to the waste basket next to the vanity, and threw the bottle into the trash.

"Mother don't throw it away! It does really help I haven't a sore throat in weeks." Lady Jade walked over to Serena sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Listen Serena that substance is poison." Serena face went pale, her breathing became shallow, and she began sweat.

"But Pearl would never-" Lady Jade nodded.

"Yes I know but Pearl only used it for a short while, while you've been using it for longer." Serena looked down at her silky sheets.

"You mean I've been killing myself over the past few weeks." Lady Jade chuckled.

"Of course not my dear. You had no idea that it was poison."

"It's a good thing you called me when you did Jade. If it were any longer I would be afraid to say that Serena would have died a most painful death." Serena face got even paler.

 _"A most painful death?"_ Serena asked her throat dry and it felt like she just a big hand full of straw. Lady Jade looked to the doctor with cool eyes.

"Please Doctor Yoshiro your scaring her." Doctor Yoshiro cleared her throat.

"My apologizes." Lady Jade had turned her attention back on Serena.

"Now did Pearl say what this man looked like?" Serena shook her head.

"No now really." Serena could see the disappointment on her Mothers face. "She did say that he had short black hair and green eyes. I guess you could say that they transfixed her." She couldn't help but laugh. "How I wished I could meet someone like that." She thought. Then she remembered the man almost killed her with his poison. Serena shifted around in her bed, and crawled out.

"Serena get back into bed you need your rest." Serena walked over to the vanity touching were the bottle sat moments ago.

"Mother I haven't told anyone this but…." Lady Jade sat staring at her daughter.

"But what dear?" She asked. Serena took a few breaths trying to find a way to say this right, and not sound insane.

"I've been having these…dreams."

"What sort of dreams." Serena shook her head.

"I don't know. I'm surround by these beautiful things. It's all white, gold, and silver…I'm in some sort of palace." Lady Jade and Doctor Yoshiro share a look.

"Serena was there anyone near you?" She asked. Serena thought about that for a moment.

"Yeah…I think there was." Lady Jade had stood up hearing this news.

"What did she look like?" Serena spun around facing down her mother.

"How did you-" Lady Jade cut her off.

"I know many things that would surprise you my dear. Now what did this woman look like." Serena stood flitting with the necklace see was wearing.

"She had long white hair. It was more of a silver white, then just white. She was tall, and had such elegant that…it's hard to explain." Lady Jade cursed under breath. It wasn't a lady like thing to do, but her daughter just described the long passed Queen Serenity. Lady Jade got up and smoothed her dress out.

"Don't worry your little head about these silly dreams my dear. After all they are just dreams, and nothing more." Serena nodded.

"Yes I suppose your right." She muttered. Doctor Yoshiro cleared her throat.

"I'll come and check on her in a few days. Just make sure she gets plenty of rest." Doctor Yoshiro had gathered her things and was about to leave. "Jade may I speak with you, in private?"

"Of course Doctor, and thank you for coming on such short notice." Doctor Yoshiro showed herself out. Lady Jade walked over grabbing hold of her daughters shoulders and pulling her back over to her bed.

"Now I want you to get back into this bed, and get some rest." She walked with a quick pace to the door. "I'll be back in a little while." She slipped out, and went to find were Doctor Yoshiro had went. Serena crawled back into bed and laid back.

"I wonder if I'll dream of the lady all in white tonight." That's what she's decided to call her since she doesn't know who this woman is.

* * *

Lady Jade found Doctor Yoshiro in her husbands study. She was busy telling Lord Onyx all about Serena condition. Lady Jade walked to her husband's side.

"I think that Serena is remembering her time there when the Black Moon Clan invaded the Moon Kingdom." Lady Jade opened her mouth, but her husband spoke for her.

"But how could she remember those things? She was only a child." Doctor Yoshiro opened her bag, and pulled out a few papers.

"I found these in Father's study. It says here that he examined Serena when you brought her back through time." Lord Onyx snapped the papers from her. He began to readDoctor Shou notes.

They didn't notice that crescent moon are her forehead when they found her in the garden of the Moon Palace.

"Was he sure?" Doctor Yoshiro nodded.

"He thought that Serena was one of the Moon?" She nodded again. "Yes." Lady Jade felt herself grow hot.

"This means we've been raising a moon child...!" Lord Onyx touched his wife's shoulder.

"Now dear you must remember that she was only a child when we came upon her. She is like a daughter to us even if she isn't our own." Lady Jade looked to her husband with sad eyes.

"We tried to replace her with-" Lady Jade let out a sob. "The daughter we lost." Lord Onyx stood from his chair and pulled her into his arms.

"Yes...I know." Lady Jade laid her head on his chest soaking his shirt with her tears. "Why did this have to happen?" She looked to Doctor Yoshiro. "Why did you have to tell us, and show us those horrible papers!" She demanded. Doctor Yoshiro stumbled back surprised.

"Jade-"

"You will address me formally!" Doctor Yoshiro faced puff up with anger.

"You have the right to speak to me that way! I am your older sister!" She shouted. Lady Jade glared over at her sister.

"I do not care if your my Mother you will address me formally." She said it in a voice full of hatred. Doctor Yoshiro closed her eyes.

"I will not call my _little_ sister a _Lady_ when she is acting like a _child_!" She ripped the notes from her brother-in-laws hands. "I should have never shown these to you. You will probably have my niece put to death."

"How could you think such a thing!" Lord Onyx asked. "I could never put her to death. Blood or not she is our daughter." Doctor Yoshiro stuffed the papers back into her bag, and stood up her hair falling over her shoulders.

"Do whatever you want." Doctor Yoshiro had it in her mind to just run to Serena's room, and take her with her. "I will not leave her in the hands of you two. She's coming with me." Lady Jade let out a stunned noise.

"Try it and I'll have you-" Lord Onyx threatened. Doctor Yoshiro walk with a spring in her step to the door. "Have me what? Killed!" She shouted. She stormed over to the door throwing it open.

She rushed down the corridor, and into the courtyard where she saw Emerald entertaining Prince Diamond, and Sapphire. She shook her head, and went quickly to the door. She had to get home. She had to figure out someway of getting Serena out of this house.

* * *

Serena was asleep when someone open the door to her room. Serena awoke with a feeling of despair. "Who's there?" She asked who ever just entered the room. There was no answer. She looked look to the window seeing it dark.

"Have I been sleeping that long?" She asked herself. There were muffled footsteps not far from her bed. "Who's there?" She asked again. There was a sound of flapping; like a cloak in a breeze.

"Emerald if that is you this isn't funny!" She said feeling herself being to panic.

"Do you remember?" A man asked. Serena sat paralyzed from the neck down. "What-" The man sighed. "You don't remember." A knot formed in her stomach.

"Remember what?" She asked in a low voice. Tears started to prick her eyes. "What am I suppose to remember?" The man was next to her bed now, he now was on one knee.

"Me." Serena could only see a black figure kneel before her. Something deep inside her pulled hard against her heart. "You...but who are you?" She thought that he was laughing, but instead he was sobbing. Serena couldn't stop her hands from reaching out and touching his head.

"Why are you crying?" She asked. The man let out another sob. "You don't remember anything...not even us." Serena was getting more confused by the minute.

"What do you mean...us?" She asked. She began to stroke his head. His hair was soft and smooth. He let out a sob that was a sigh all at the same time.

"You don't." He said in a saddend voice. Serena felt rather sad that she couldn't remember what he was speaking of. "If you tell me then maybe I'll remember." He shook his head. She could feel his hair shift around under her finger tips.

"I can't. You have to remember on your own." He pulled off a necklace, and gave it to Serena. "Here this may help you remember." It was in the shape of a star.

"It's a locket. If you open it a song will play." She took the locket in both hands and opened it. A soft soothing melody began to play. It sound so familiar that Serena knew that she heard it somewhere before. She sat cradling the locket in her hands.

"What's-" The man was gone, the window was open letting in a small breeze. "This song?" She asked the empty room. She never felt more alone. She sat listening to the melody, just noticing that a light came from it. A crescent moon routed around giving out a bright light. She looked up seeing that the light reached the ceiling.

"Beautiful...." She muttered. She sat there listening to the song over and over until she finally fell back to sleep.

* * *

Emerald awoke with a stir. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes blinking. She could see the rising sun kissing the wall of her room. _"Why did I wake up this early?"_ She asked herself. She sat up and looked around. Something was wrong, and she knew it had something to do with Serena. She jumped from her bed, not bothering to throw on her robe.

She ran down the corridor in just her nightgown, and bare feet. The corridor was cold and she could feel goosebumps begin to form up her arms, and down her legs. She reached Serena's room and found her asleep. She walked over seeing the locket on the bed.

"What's this?" She asked. She picked it up and flipped it around looking at it from all it's sides. Serena eyes fluttered open and felt her hands empty. Her hands flared around her bed trying to find the locket that the man all in black gave her.

"Where is it!" She cried. Tears threatened to fall. Emerald cleared her throat. "Looking for this?" She asked. Serena eyes darted up to the locket sitting in Emeralds hand.

"Give it back!" She shouted leaping for Emerald. Emerald let out a shriek. They both fell to the floor in a tangle. Emerald had dropped the locket sometime in the fall and was now busying pushing Serena off.

"Get off me!" She yelled. The anger inside her boil up a bit. "Your crazy!" She screamed finally pushing Serena all the way off. Serena crawled over to were the locket laid.

"Why did you have to take it!" She screamed tears flowing down her cheeks. _"Is she serious?"_ Emerald asked herself. Emerald let out a huff.

"If you must know I was worried about you!" Serena cradled the locket to her chest. "Where did you get that anyway?" Serena looked down upon it.

"A man gave it to me." Emeralds eyes sprang open. "A man?" Then it hit her.

"You've met someone!" She let out a cry of joy.

"Serena this is wonderful news. Now I understand why jumped at me." She said with a laugh. _"Should I tell her that the man snuck into my room, and gave it to me...no I suppose not."_ She thought. A voice deep inside told her that it would only make trouble for the man that gave her the locket.

"It didn't work out." Emerald's face fell a bit.

"What do you mean it didn't work out?" She asked her notching her brow. Serena shrugged. "I mean just that. It didn't work out." Emerald smiled.

"But you still have the locket." Serena nodded. "Yes I didn't want to get rid of it." She opened it up letting Emerald see why she couldn't get rid of it. Emerald stared at the locket as it was the most beautifulest thing she had ever seen.

"Oh my." She whispered. Serena nodded. "It's beautiful isn't it." She said. Emerald nodded. "Yes it certainly is...." Her hand went for it. Serena snapped the locket closed and put it under her blanket.

"Hey why did you close it?" Emerald asked pulling her hand back. "You can't have it." Serena whispered. Emerald laughed.

"Why in heavens name would I want a piece of trash like that?" Emerald asked. Anger full Serena face.

"You just said it was beautiful...now it's garbage!" She shouted. Emerald shrugged. "I just said it was beautiful so I wouldn't hurt your feelings." Serena gave her sister a smug look.

"Your just anger that I won't let you have it." She said. "That's it isn't it?" She asked the smug looking turning into a sour one. "You are so spoiled." Serena said with a shake of her head. Emerald let out a laugh.

"I'm spoiled what about you?" She asked. "Trying to steal Diamond away. I should have you thrown out of this house." She threatened. Serena eyes grew wide.

"You really think I was trying to steal him away...?" She nodded. "Yes as a matter of fact I do. I saw how you were looking at him." Serena let out a cry in protest.

"Don't try to deny it now little sister. We all know you have the hots for Prince Diamond." Serena had never been more insulted in her life. Was Emerald, her own sister, calling her something that wasn't true.

"I do not have the "hots" for Prince Diamond. I've only met him just yesterday." Emerald laughed.

"That doesn't matter-"

"Yes it does!" She shouted. "I'm not some tramp that's going to take Prince Diamond away from you Emerald, your my sister...and I love you. I would never do something that horrible." Emerald scolded herself for beginning so rude to Serena. How could she possibley thing that Serena was capable of doing such things.

"I'm sorry Serena." Serena sighed.

"It's alright. Now if you don't mind I would like to be alone for awhile." Emerald saw Serena eyes go down to the locket cradled in her hands.

"Of course." Emerald left Serena to her thoughts, feeling even worse.

* * *

 _ **Author Notes!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading my 2nd chapter of Soulmate. I hope you liked it, and I want you to know I worked really hard on this. PLEASE R &R! If I don't get anymore review I'm pulling the plug on Soulmate. I wanted feedback on what you think, and what you like and don't like about it. So please R&R!? Thanks a bunch and I hope you are looking forward to more ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**I own none of the Sailor Moon Characters!**_

* * *

Prince Diamond sat at his desk his chin laying in the palm of his hand. He let out a sigh. He pulled his chin from his palm and stood up from his seat. He walked to the huge bay window in his study and looked down at his kingdom. The sun was beginning to rise, and he watched the lights of the town fade. There was a knock at his door.

"Come in." The door opened and Sapphire walked in. "Sapphire what is it?" He asked. Sapphire sighed combing his fingers through his thick blueish black hair.

"You must stop this brother." Diamond looked to his brother.

"What on earth are you speaking of?" He said turning back to watch the sunrise. Sapphire walked over and fell into one of the leather armchairs in front of his brothers desk.

"I'm speaking of the fact that your having some sort of...feelings for Lady Serena." Diamond let out a laugh.

"My dear brother how can you not have feelings for Lady Serena she is beautiful." Sapphire nodded.

"Yes I know this, but you are engaged to be married...!" Diamond let out a yawn. He turned away from the window and walked over to the bookshelf that covered the whold back wall.

"This is not news to me Sapphire, but I am a man. And men grow feelings for other women without even noticing that it's happening." Diamond pulled a black leather book out and flipped it open. He scanned through it and frowned.

"Where is it." He muttered closing the book and placing it back on the shelf. He scanned the titles of the books with his finger. "Ah here it is!" He shouted. He pulled the book off the shelf and flipped it open.

"Yes here it is." He walked back over to his desk.

"Diamond what are you doing?" He asked. Diamond laid the book onto the desk studying it. "Look at this Sapphire." Sapphire rolled his eyes but did what his brother asked.

"What?" He said looking down at the book upside down. Sapphire nods his head. "Yeah what about it?"

"No need being snappy." Diamond muttered. Sapphire let out a laugh.

"I'm not being snappy!"

"Yes you were."

"No-" Diamond gave him a look. Sapphire cleared his throat.

"Okay maybe..." He said swallowing the lump in his throat. "Maybe I was being a little snappy." Diamond chuckled.

"A little!"

"Okay a lot!" He glared over at his brother smug look. "I see that made you happy."

"Just a bit." He looked back to the book. He scanned the page and let out a cry.

"What."

"I can't believe I didn't notice it before!" Diamond cried. "I'm so stupid. Sapphire had to hold himself back to agreeing with him. Instead he touched his brothers hand.

"Diamond don't say that." He muttered trying to comforting him. "Your not stupid. It's this damn book that's stupid. It's filled with lies!" He grabbed it.

"Don't worry I'll get rid of it."

"No Sapphire wait!" Diamond cried running after him. But it was to late Sapphire had already reached the fire place that was casting off a nice warmth. "Sapphire no don't!" Diamond screamed tears reaching his eyes. Sapphire didn't dare to look at his brother. Instead he threw the book into the fire.

"NOOOOO!" Diamond shrieked. He fell to his knees his hands flying for the burning book.

"Diamond are you crazy!" Sapphire shouted grabbing his brother by the shoulders and pulling him backward. "You'll burn your hands." Sapphire still had hold of his brother, afraid that he would dive for that damn book again.

"I don't care that book is all that's left of her!" He screamed. Sapphire felt tears sting his eyes. "Yes I know-"

"If you knew that then why did you throw it into the fire!?" He asked. "Why-"

"Because it's for your own good, Diamond!" Sapphire eased his grip on Diamond's shoulders. "It's best for everyone if that book burns like it should have after she died." Diamond dove for the fire again. Sapphire grabbing the back of Diamond's jacket and hold on tight.

"Let me go! I've got to get the book!" Sapphire shook his head.

"No I'm sorry Diamond but I can't, and I won't." A few tears escaped from Diamond's eyes.

"Sapphire...please?" Sapphire held his breath not wanting to show that Diamond wasn't the only one that was upset. "No...I'm so sorry." He muttered. Diamond began to fight Sapphire's hold once again.

"LET ME GO!" He screamed. Sapphire let out the sob.

"It's to late Diamond...." Diamond looked to the book seeing it burnt to a blacken crisp.

"No...." He muttered. "No that's all that I had left of her!" He cried the tears spilling over. Diamond spun around on his knees. "You! It's all your fault!" He screamed enraged. He bent his knees readying himself to leap for his brother.

"Diamond." Diamond let out a roar of anger, leaping at Sapphire. Diamond tackled his brother and began to punch him. His fist made contact with his right eye, then his left cheek, then his right eye again. Sapphire let out a rush of breath.

"D-Diamond...!" Sapphire muttered. Diamond stopped in mid-swing. His eyes grew wide seeing his brothers condition.

"S...Sapphire!" He jumped up off his brother and took a big step back. Sapphire rolled on his side and spit out a mouth full of blood. He even lost a tooth. "S...Sapphire...." Diamond said stunned at what he did to his younger brother.

"Diamond I've had enough." Sapphire said climbing to his feet. He brushed off his pants and jacket sleeves. "If you want to live your life in the past then fine. But don't expect me to be there when you get lonely." He glared at his older brother with such hatred that it surprised even Sapphire that it was in him.

"Goodbye." Sapphire said walking to the door. He opened the door.

"Wait Sapphire please!" Sapphire stopped one foot out the door. "Please don't leave me?" He asked. His heart ached for his brother it really did, but Sapphire couldn't keep living his life in the past. _"She is never coming back Diamond...even how much you wish for it. It won't happen."_ He thought wishing that Diamond could hear his thoughts, but knew that he couldn't.

"No, like I said Diamond I'm tired of living my life in the past...she's never coming back." Diamond let out a small sob.

"You...don't...know...that." He sobbed. Sapphire shook his head.

"I _do_ , now _you_ just need to learn that." He whispered walking out the door and closing it softly behind him.

* * *

Sapphire decided to go and see Lord Onyx and Lady Jade. He guessed it should be him and not his brother who should break off the engagement. He ran into Prizma on his way to Lord Onyx and Lady Jade's estate.

"Hello m'lord." She said with a smile and a bow. Sapphire chuckled.

"Hello m'lady." He said with a small bow. Prizma let out a gasp.

"M'Lord! You do me to much justice. I am only a humble researcher, no lady." She said with a blush. Sapphire let out a laugh. "You are a women aren't you?" He asked giving her his award winning grin. She blushed even more.

"Um yes sir I am a women, but I'm no lady-"

"That's where your wrong Lady Prizma." He said pulling her into his arms. She let out another gasp.

"Sapphire not here people will see!" She whispered looking left to right. Sapphire shrugged diverting her eyes back to his.

"So let them see." He muttered kissing her lips lightly. "Let the whole clan see that I'm in love with a humble researcher." Prizma felt tears sting her eyes.

"Really?" She asked the tears threatening to spill over.

"Yes really." Prizma threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Sapphire." Their lips crushed together at the very same moment. The kissed last only a few minutes, but it felt _much_ longer then that. Prizma felt it all the way down to her toes and all the way up again. Fire works began to explode in her minds eye. Tears past beyond her closed eyelids. _"I've waited so long for this...."_ She thought with a sob followed by a sigh. After awhile they had to pull away for air, and Sapphire saw a few people staring. Some people didn't notice or they didn't even care.

"Whoa I would have thought we would of had a much bigger audience...." He muttered with a laugh. Prizma looked to the few observes that were watching and giggled.

"We were afraid for nothing. Well you were more afraid then I." She muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"What's he doing here." Sapphire stated with a bitter look on his face as if he just taken a big bite out of a lemon. Prizma looked over her shoulder seeing Rubeus walking towards him with a happy smile on his face.

"Oh no something bad must of happen. You rarely ever see Rubeus smiling." Seeing it sent chills down both Prizma and Sapphire's backs. Rubeus reached them and let out a big happy laugh.

"Guess what I've got some great news!" He shouted. Prizma winched at his tone.

"You don't have to shout Rubues we're right here not 5 feet away from you." Sapphire stated. Rubues blinked a few times, then let out another happy amused laugh.

"Right sorry about that didn't mean to I'm just so happy!" Prizma sighed.

"Rubues no offense but your never happy unless someone that you hated died a cruel death...." Rubues waved off the rude statement.

"No no it's nothing like that. I asked Catzi to marry me and she accepted!" Prizma and Sapphire's mouth fell open at the sound of Catzi name. Prizma blinked shaking her head of the fog it had just take on.

"What...?" She asked confused. Rubues let out a laugh.

"I said Catzi and I are getting married!" Prizma didn't believe it...not a word of it." Sapphire and Prizma shared a glance.

"But you hate Catzi." Sapphire and Prizma said together. Rubues laughed.

"If I hated her I wouldn't be marrying her would I?" He asked with a smirk. Prizma thought about that for a moment. "I guess not." She thought. She pulled herself out of Sapphire's arms.

"I'm going to go and see Catzi and...congratulate her." She said with a smile that she sent to Rubues's way. Rubues sent her smile right back. "Good she would like that." Prizma smiled again.

"Yes I suppose she would. Well I'll see you guys later." She waved goodbye to both of them. They waved goodbye to her as well. _"I don't like this...there's something fishy going on."_ She thought turning around a corner and breaking off into a run.

"I've got to go and see what brought this on." She said while on her way to Catiz favorite place in the world. The shopping mall.

* * *

Sapphire glared over at Rubues not believing that he was really in love with Catzi. Since last time he saw them together Rubues was ready to rip of Catzi head.

"What are you playing at Rubues?" He asked. Rubues let out a laugh.

"What on earth do you mean?" He said combing a set of slender fingers through his ruby read hair. "I'm not playing at anything-"

"Don't give me that last time you and Catzi were together you were ready to claw her eyes out, not to mention rip off her head." Rubues pointed a finger at him.

"Ah but you just did my friend." Sapphire didn't like him calling him "friend" it didn't feel right. "Don't call me that."

"Don't call you what?" Rubues asked.

"Friend because we aren't." Rubues chuckled.

"I know that I was trying to patch things up between us-"

"There's nothing to patch up. Ever since we were kids we hated each other. So don't even think you could patch things up with me...because you couldn't even if you tried." Rubues chuckled.

"I know that Sapphire." Now Rubues was sounding more like his cold hearted old self. Then he put that fake happy face on. "I'll see you later. I'm going to give Prince Diamond the good news." Sapphire then chuckled himself.

"You think he'll actually care?" He asked shaking his head. "If he thinks that my brother will care then he really is stupid." Rubues chuckled the happy face fading.

"I didn't think he would, no." He wiggled his fingers at Sapphire.

"Bye bye little Sapphire." Rubues turned away with a hardy laugh. Sapphire had to stop himself from grabbing for the vial of acid in his jacket pocket. "No I won't let him provoke me." Sapphire thought forcing his hand away from the pocket where the vial laid. He turned his way back to the task at hand, telling Lord Onyx, Lady Jade, and Lady Emerald that the wedding was off.

* * *

 _ **Author Notes!**_

 _ **Hello readers! Sorry this took me so long to write, but I finally finished it, YAY ^o^! Hope you like it, and please R &R! Again hoped you like it and are looking forward to more ^_^!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**I own none of the Sailor Moon Characters!**_

* * *

Emerald sat admiring a few wedding dresses that Chiasa (the best tailor in the kingdom) had brought.

"I like them all." Emerald said with a smile. Chiasa sighed picking up her measuring tape.

"Well I'm afraid that you'll only need one." She said with a heavy accent. "Unless you plan on not being with Prince Diamond for very long." She chuckled shaking her head.

"How can you even think such a thing Chiasa?" She asked feeling a bit hurt at Chiasa words. "I plan to live the rest of my life with Diamond." Chiasa nodded.

"Your on first name bases now." She pulled Emerald back to the platform to take her measurements. "I don't think Lady Chou and Prince Diamond ever made it a first name bases." Emerald's nose scrunched up a bit.

"Who's that?" She asked. Chiasa stopped mid-measurement.

"What you don't know-" Emerald felt herself begin to panic.

"No who is she?" She asked in a rush, really not wanting to know the answer. Chiasa didn't speak for a moment or two. She was to busy pulling the measurement across Emeralds arm.

"Chiasa don't make me have to throw you out-"

"M'Lady it's not my place to say." Emerald's patience began to dissipate. "Tell me Chiasa or I shall look for my dress else where." Chiasa stopped taking the measurements and rubbed her sweaty hands together.

"M'Lady a few years back Lady Chou and Prince Diamond we're engaged to be married, but it didn't…work out would be the right word to use."

"What do you mean it didn't work out?" She demanded. Chiasa shifted from foot to foot awfully uncomfortable.

"It seemed that Prince Diamond had taken a liking to another lady of the courts." Emerald heart fell.

"He had been engaged before?" Chiasa nodded.

"Yes to many other decent ladies-" Chiasa let out a gasp. "I'm sorry m'lady forget what I just said."

"How many other ladies had he been engaged to Chiasa?" Chiasa tried to swallow the lump laying in her throat cutting off her air supply.

"I-"

"Quiet a few m'lady." They both spun around finding Sapphire standing with his arms crossed leaning against the doorway.

"M'Lord I-"

"You've done quiet enough damage for one day Chiasa, your dismissed." Chiasa bowed her eyes full of guilt.

"Excuse me." She muttered. She picked up her belongs, and left out the side door. When it was closed they waited for Chiasa to be out of eavesdropping range they began to speak once again.

"M'Lady-"

"Why wasn't I informed that Prince Diamond had been engaged before me?" She asked looking at him with a glare full of hate. Sapphire scratched his neck and rolled his eyes.

"Because m'lady it has been years since-"

"I don't care if its been 100 years! I should have been told!" He nodded.

"I suppose your right, m'lady-"

"Damn right!" There was a gasp from the hallway.

"Young lady don't you ever use such foul language! You were taught better then that!" Emerald bowed her head a bit, her cheeks on fire.

"I'm sorry mother." Lady Jade pushed Sapphire aside and stormed into the room. "Don't embarrasses the family in front of Lord Sapphire-"

"Why not?" She asked with a smirk. Lady Jade face scrunched up with a sour look. "Don't you dare talk that way to me young lady. I want Sapphire to take your sisters hand in-"

"Don't even say the last part of that sentence mother! Why in the hell would Sapphire want Serena." Lady Jade's face puffed out, her hand rose, and let it fly forward.

"Wait m'lady!" Sapphire shouted. To late her hand made contact with Emeralds already red cheek. Emerald stumbled back a bit completely shocked. She touched her swollen cheek with a shaky hand. She turned facing her mother, stunned. Lady Jade's breath came in shallow gasps.

"You will not talk like that about your sister. Do you understand?" Emerald swallow the sob that rose in her throat.

"Yes ma'ma." Lady Jade felt the guilt start to settle in. "Alright well I must me going." She spun around feeling the tears began to prick her eyes. When she reached the door she caught Sapphire glancing her way.

"Excuse me." She muttered. He slide into the room, letting her pass. After she left, closing the door behind her. Sapphire walked over to the chair Emerald had sank into.

"Are you alright?" He asked kneeling on one knee. She nodded her head in a daze. "Are you sure?" He questioned. She nodded again this time the daze lifting away, and replaced by a smile.

"Of course I am. My mother is right I shouldn't have said that about my sister...."

"What did you say that offended her so?" Emerald shrugged.

"Well I guess it sounded as if I were saying that Serena wasn't good enough to get a man to take her as his bride." Sapphire nodded. Sometimes he thought that about Diamond. _"Every time he gets engaged to a woman he ends up messing it up."_ He thought. _"Yet again he messed another one up."_ He rolled his eyes.

"I'm a horrible sister aren't I." Sapphire shook his head touching her hand with his. "No I don't think so." She nodded.

"Yes I am...I don't deserve a sister like Serena." Sapphire sighed.

"To me it seems like she doesn't deserve a sister like _you_." Emerald smiled a tear in the corner of her eye.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes." Then something happened that Sapphire non Emerald would ever expected to happen. What happened is that they kissed. A kiss that was sudden that it took both their breaths away. The kiss ended when Emerald pushed him away wiping her lips of his kiss.

"Sapphire...what on earth!" He blushed.

"I am so sorry m'lady. I don't know what came over me." She gave a nervous laugh.

"Ya think!" She blinked her eyes, shook her head, and wished that the kiss didn't happen. "Oh god this is bad...!" Sapphire let out a small chuckle.

"What's so bad about my kiss?" He asked with his sexy grin.

"Oh don't even think about giving me that playboy grin! I'm engaged to your brother, and I kissed-"

"What's going on?" They spun around seeing Serena peek her head in the door. "Oh Lord Sapphire Emerald it's you." She walked the rest of the way into the room smoothing out her skirt.

"How nice to see you Lord-"

"Please just call me Sapphire, Lady Serena." She smiled.

"Fine but on for condition."

"What might that be?" He asked.

"You call me Serena." He laughed.

"Deal." She smiled.

"Good. Well again it's nice to see you L- Sapphire." He bowed a bit. "And you as well." Serena giggled covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Well thank you." She said bowing back. She straightened up and smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress. "Sapphire I was wondering if you would care to accompany me to the garden?" Sapphire grin a little.

"I would love to." He looked to Emerald who was still a little flushed. "Good-bye Emerald." She let out a gasp staring at him as if he were an alien from another plant.

"Oh yes good day Sapphire." She spun on her heels and went out the side door that laid to the back service hallway. _"What just happened?"_ She asked herself. She shrugged.

"Oh well just got to make sure it doesn't happen again." She said with a roll of her eyes, and a sigh. She went on her way making her way to her room.

* * *

 _"Damn!"_ Sapphire thought. _"I never got to tell Emerald that the weddings off."_ He muttered a curse out loud.

"Are you alright?" Serena asked concerned. He smiled looking down into her bright blue eyes...the eyes of a child. His breathed leaved him. Not till just now had he realized how breathing taking Serena was. He cleared his throat.

"Yes I'm fine thank you for your concern."

"It's no problem." They walked in silence for the rest of the walk to the garden. When they entered they were hit with the Strong fragrance of the many flowers that laid in the it.

"I just love the garden!" Serena said in a cheerful voice. She rushed over into a large area covered with lilies, and orchids. "It's so beautiful!" She cried with a giggle. Sapphire couldn't help but join in on her laugh. He joined her, watching her twirl around and around. It was like watching a dance do her number and being transfixed by her and only her. _"She is so beautiful...."_ He thought with a huge smile splattered across his face. She stopped twirling and fell flat on her back side.

"Ouch." She said. Then they both started to laugh.

"Are you okay?" He asked kneeling beside her. She nodded with the most beautifulest smile that he had ever seen. "Yes I'm fine...." She let out a yawn.

"Boy am I tired." She said yawning again. He chuckled.

"Maybe you should take a nap." He stated laying down and leaning on his elbow for support. She looked to him with shy eyes.

"Would you care to lay down with me?" She asked. Sapphire blinked a few times letting what she just said sink in. What about Prizma? He had just told her that he revealed everything to his brother, now here he was debating if it were a good idea to take a nap with Serena. What was he to do?

He laid down next to her answering her question with a, "Sure." She sat up and cuddled up next to him nice and tight. He laid his arm cradling her back. She laid her head on top of his chest. She let out another yawn.

"Thank you." She muttered falling into a deep sleep. He smiled. He closed his eyes nuzzling the top of Serena's head with his cheek. Serena let out a gentle sigh. Some how this felt right to him...some how he felt as if this was how it should be.

* * *

 _ **Author Notes!**_

 _ **Hello there hope you enjoy my new chapter! Please R &R! Tell me how it was, and what you liked about it? If I don't have any reviews on this chapter then I'm pulling the plug next chapter ^_^!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**I own none of the Salior Moon Characters!**_

* * *

Sapphire heard the shouting before it entered the indoor garden where he and Serena slept. Sapphire eyes sprung open and saw that Serena was drooling on his best shirt. _"Uh disgusting!"_ He thought.

"What is the meaning of this!" A shouted questioned. Sapphire's eyes swept upward meeting to very anger black eyes.

"Lord Onyx-"

"Sir what is the meaning of this?" He asked again, gesturing to him and Serena's position. Sapphire let out a grunt pushing Serena off him. Serena awoke with a jerk.

"Hey what's your prob-" A silence wind blew through the air. Serena felt the goose bumps creep up her arm and down her back. She looked up to her parents who were wanting for an answer. "F-Father it's not what it seems." Lord Onyx snorted.

"Oh I bet not!" He let out a barking laugh. Lady Jade was standing behind her husband smiling as if her dreams had just been granted. Soft footsteps echoed in the hallway. Lady Jade looked behind her shoulder seeing Emerald walking towards them.

"Mother what is this all about?" Emerald asked from where she stood. Lady Jade looked to her daughter with a smile that reach her ears and beyond.

"It seems as if Sapphire has…taking a liking to Serena." Emerald let out a giggle. "What? Why are you laughing Emerald!? This is wonderful news!" Lady Jade said a little to loudly. Sapphire pushed himself to his feet and wiped away the drool that was slowly falling down his shirt. He wiped his hand down his pant leg. Emerald fanned her face it was so ridiculous.

"Nothing pardon me." She said trying to contain her humor. She went her way silently laughing her way to her room.

"Lord Onyx, Lady Jade...it's not like that I promise you." Lady Jade looked to Emerald with daggers in her eyes. She took a deep breath and smoothed her skirt of wrinkles.

"Now what do you mean it's not what it seems, Sapphire?" She asked with a very sweet smile, but what no one knew was that there was a hidden agenda behind it. Sapphire cleared his throat.

"Just how it sounded, M'Lady." Lady Jade felt a twitch at the corner of her mouth. Her happiness was fading…and fast.

"Now please tells what you mean "the way it sounded?" She asked feeling a pulling in her stomach. Sapphire wanted to roll his eyes, but held himself back from doing so.

"M'Lady it sounds just as it sounds…I have no interest in your daughter." Now that confession was not partly true he did like Serena. He liked her innocents, and her sweet nature, but he had Prizma…. He shook his head how could he even doubt that he had Prizma. They've been together for a very long time, and he couldn't just threw her aside when he finds someone else. _"Found someone else…!"_ He let out a nervous laugh. Lady Jade stared at him with wide eyes.

"You have no interest in her…not even a little?" She asked in a low hurt voice. He shook his head ignoring the nagging voice in the back of his mind. _"You know you like her. So don't lie to her parents!"_ The voice shouted. Lady Jade let out a anger grunt. "Then how dare you sleep with our daughter." Sapphire jumped back a little.

"What- I didn't!" He cried. Lady Jade body shook with anger. Lord Onyx looked to his wife and Sapphire. He went to take a hold of her shoulders but Lady Jade let out a noise that sounded a lot like a hiss. Lord Onyx stumbled back in surprise.

"Now Jade darling calm down-"

"Calm down… **CALM DOWN**!" She screamed the last part. " **HOW DO I GO ABOUT CALMING DOWN, DARLING!** " She spitted out the word "darling" as if it were covered in venom. Lord Onyx rolled his eyes, combing back his black, but partly peppered colored hair.

"Sweet Heart now come now. Sapphire probably has many young girls to chose from-"

"That **_does not_** excuse this, Onyx!" Lord Onyx let out a sigh. He looked to Sapphire and Serena.

"Sapphire would you please take Serena to the outside garden and walk around a bit. Jade and I will talk this over." Lady Jade rushed over to the door leading outside, blocking it.

"I will not let _**you**_ leave with her you... _bastard_!" Lord Onyx stormed over to his wife and clasping her arm with his hand. He squeezed it a bit and gave her a cold stare.

"I said we would talk this over, and we will." He yanked her away from the door and smiled to Sapphire and Serena. "Please go and get some fresh air I'll call you to my study in a little while, alright." Sapphire and Serena nodded and answered with a "yes" which made Lord Onyx smile even bigger.

"Alright then now you two go along and get some lunch while your at it." Serena gave a small smile.

"Okay." Sapphire shrugged his shoulders causally.

"Right." He muttered with a sigh. "Shall we?" He asked. Serena nodded.

"We shall." And they made their way outside and out of the frost bitten room.

* * *

After about 2 hours of low screams, and noise bickering they finally came to a conclusion. Sapphire and Serena would not be held for any reason respoinable for their actions. They were young and haven't really had experience with this type of thing. Lord Onyx snorted. _"Well I don't know about Sapphire."_ He let out a sigh and raked his fingers through his hair. He pulled open a drawer and pushed a hidden button calling to his mistress.

"Yes." A voice answered through a hidden intercom in the drawer. Lord Onyx smiled.

"Oh Pearl would you please come to my study please." There was a giggle on the other side of the intercom. Lord Onyx felt himself begin to chuckle, but stopped at the last minute. A knock came not 2 seconds later.

"Right away-"

"Never mind." Lord Onyx released the intercom button and closed the drawer up good and tight. "Come in." He called. Lady Jade took a deep breath then pushed the door open.

"Darling...I'm sorry." She muttered peeking her head in with tears glittering in her eyes. "I overreacted." He snorted. _"Ya think...!"_ He thought taking a deep breath.

"It's quiet alright, dear." Lady Jade walked quickly to her husband's side. He rose out of his chair pulling her into a hug. She let out a sob burying her face into his shoulder. He shushed her.

"Now now it's alright." He said stroking her hair, kissing the top of her head. "It's alright well figure things out." Lady Jade tightended her hold around his waist.

"I've been such a thorn in your side haven't I?" She asked. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No of course not." It was only half true. "Now I'm about to call Serena and Sapphire to have a talk with them. Why don't you go and see what Emerald's been up to today." Lady Jade released her husband, and did also. She rubbed her eyes and gave him a false smile.

"Of course I'll see at dinner...?" He nodded with a grin.

"Of course." He kissed her lips quickly. "Now off with you." He said with a gentle laugh. Lady Jade gave a small giggle. She bow a bit and went on her way to find Emerald. While Lord Onyx looked out to the kingdom and tried to figure out how he ended up with Pearl as a mistress. He shook his head and called in one of their many butlers.

"Shou please go and find Serena and Lord Sapphire." Shou bowed.

"Yes Sir." And made his way out to find them. Lord Onyx let out a sigh.

"I'm getting to old for this." He muttered putting his face into his hands.

"So what was that all about, Onyx?" He let out a sigh, that was muffled by his hands, then let them drop. There stood Pearl looking in at him with blazing eyes.

"Jade was coming in and-"

"I don't want to hear it!" She whispered angrily. Lord Onyx looked at her as if she had just lost her mind; did she forget that she was his employee, and not his wife. "And for another thing I want you to leave your wife." Now he really did think she had lost her mind. He chuckled.

"I'm not doing that." He said shaking his head. "Your crazy." Pearl stomped in and slammed her hands down on his desk.

"Now you listen here I'm not some door mat you can call upon when your wife isn't letting out!" She poked his chest with two fingers. "I will not be walked all over as if I'm a piece of trash! And another thing-" Lord Onyx stood up to his full height and cleared his throat. He stared down at her with narrow eyes.

"I have the power of letting _**you**_ go!" He threatened. "Or I could always throw you in jail of blackmail." She gave out a nervous chuckle.

"I haven't blackmailed anybody!" She shouted.

"Oh haven't you...!" She took a minute to let what he said sink in. It finally sunk in. She stood up and smoothed out her dress. She took a step back and cleared her throat.

"Right well...good day Lord Onyx." He smiled.

"No good evening." He said gesturing for her to leave. As she did Serena and Sapphire had arrived. Serena doubled back; what was Pearl do in her fathers study. If only she knew, if only she knew. Lord Onyx walked around his desk and walked over to where Serena and Sapphire stood looking at Pearl's rushed manner.

"Good evening children!" He said with a hardy laugh. "Now let us sit down and talk things over, alright." They both nodded and took a seat. Lord Onyx blew out a breath of relief. "Thank god they didn't hear anything of my and Pearl's conversation." He thought taking his seat at his desk.

"Now where to begin." He laughed clasping his hands as if he were about to clap. Serena and Sapphire shared a look, then turned away from each other. Serena faced her father.

"Dad I'm sorry what we did upset you and Mother." She stated. She rubbed her hands together to get rid of the sweat that had gathered on them. "We weren't thinking straight." Sapphire stared down at Serena's hands and touched the top of one of them. She looked up at him, and he gave her a smile as if saying _It's all going to be okay._ She nodded letting her hands fall away from each other. Lord Onyx sighed shifting in his seat.

"It's quiet alright, Serena."

"And I will- Wait what?" She asked a bit confused. He let out a chuckle standing up and walking to the big bay window looking to the glass front building and such.

"I was once your age and I must say," He said clasping his hands behind his back. "I've done plenty of how you say "not thinking straight." He quoted with his index fingers and middle fingers.

"So...your not mad?" She asked notching her brow.

"Good heaven of course I'm upset, but I can't blame you." He said with a laugh. Sapphire looked to Serena and then to her father. Something wasn't right. If his parents were still alive they would be furies...no pun indented. "Well if you'll excuse me." He said taking his seat. "I've got many things to do before dinner comes around." He picked up his reading glasses, and pen and began to sign his pile of paper work. He looked up at them after a few minutes pasted. "You can go now." He said gesturing to the door. They shared another glance, then stood up.

"I-I'll see you at dinner then."

"Yes." He muttered. "Oh and why don't you join us Sapphire." Sapphire was already making his way to the door and that frozen him in his tracks. He turned to Lord Onyx in complete surprise.

"Uh you want me to come to dinner." Lord Onyx nodded with a chuckle.

"A boy's got to eat wouldn't you say, Sapphire." Sapphire shook his head, then rethought his answer to that statement.

"Uh yes sir a...boy has to eat." He said feeling a bit uncomfortable. _"And just a few hours ago you were taking a nap with this man's daughter."_ A voice whispered in the back of his mind. He rubbed his hand over his right arm feeling goose bumps shot up his arm.

"So what do you say?" He asked. Sapphire look to Serena mouthing _"Do you mind?"_ She shrugged and mouthed back _"I don't mind."_ He felt his heart flutter a bit.

"Uh yeah sure I'd love to come to dinner." Lord Onyx sighed.

"Good now off with ya." He said with a small grin. Serena and Sapphire left completely surprised and happy that they weren't in to much trouble, if any for that matter. Lord Onyx sighed.

"Now what to do about this little predicament." He said scribbling down his chicken scratch handwriting and moved onto more paperwork.

* * *

 _ **Author Notes!**_

 _ **Hello everybody! You've just read chapter 5 of "Soulmates!" Sorry it took SO long for me to write this chapter. I was in a funk for awhile and didn't feel like writing much. Thanks for reading, and please R &R! Hope you enjoyed it, and are looking forward to the next chapter ^_^**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**I own none of the Sailor Moon Characters**_

 _ **Enjoy ^_^**_

* * *

Serena sat brushing her long silky blonde hair sneaking glance down at the star shaped locket that sat on her vanity. She felt the urge to open the locket and listen to that sweet little tone for hours. Something about it was familiar, but yet alien at the same time.

She sighed. "What is this feeling I have when I open the locket. It's a feeling I've never felt before…." She muttered setting the brush down on the vanity's marble surface. Her hand brushed the locket the metal was cold to the touch. She yanked her hand back and jump up pacing back and forth across her bedroom.

"Who was that man who gave it to me…?" She muttered taking her chin into her hand. A few images flashed through her mind. A beautiful white palace with column fountains. A woman with streaming moonlit white hair. A boy a few years older then herself.

"Is that who the man is…that little boy?" She asked the empty room around her.

"And who are you talking to?" Serena spun around seeing Emerald, with her arms crossed, scowling at her. "Sister-" Emerald held her hand up shushing her. "You know I never knew you were one of those." Serena shook her head.

"I don't know what you mean-" Emerald gave a cruel laugh.

"Oh don't give me that you know actually what you are!" Serena spun around storming into her closet and pulling off her dress that she wore, pulling a cotton night gown off a hanger. Emerald leaned against the frame of the door watching her pull it on. Serena bent down and slipped on some cozy slippers and pushed past her sister.

"I want you to leave." She said picking up the brush again and brushing her hair again. Emerald walked up behind her.

"What if I don't want to." She stated seeing the pretty little star locket that she had taken a fancy to. She went to grab it.

"Get out!" Serena cried snatching up the locket. "And don't touch my things!"

"I will touch, and take anything I want!" Serena spun around her hand meeting Emerald's face. She stumbled back stunned. Serena's breath came in shallow gasps.

"I said for you to get out… ** _now_**." She put more force at the "now" part. Emerald still was in a daze. She couldn't put her finger around what happen. Then she felt a few gears click into place.

"Fine I will leave you to your thoughts." She spat it out as if were venom, and it would poison Serena. "Just know this you are nothing more then a common whore."

"Get out." Serena muttered gesturing with her head to the door. Emerald spun on her heels and glided out with such grace that it surprised Serena. She turned looking at herself in the mirror. That was when she noticed the differences in her and Emerald's features, and their personalities. She was a more kind and gentle soul, while Emerald was more of a bitter, spoiled, and selfish greedy soul.

* * *

Sapphire laid watching Prizma's sleeping form. Oddly it felt...wrong. He didn't feel at peace like he did napping with Serena and awaking with her in his arms. He sighed turning onto his side not wanting to look at Prizma anymore. There was a moan from Prizma's side of the king size bed. He glanced over his shoulder seeing Prizma tuck her arms under herself. He chuckled letting his head fall back onto the soft pillow.

"If I keep thinking like this I might just have to end it with Prizma." He muttered to himself.

"What...?" Sapphire body went stiff.

"Huh?"

"You said my name what did you want?" Prizmaasked with a yawn. Sapphire shrugged turning back towards her. She gave him a soft peck on the lips and smiled.

"Morning...it is morning right?" She asked. He nodded.

"It's after 7." Prizma sat up with a rush.

"It's late already!" She cried jumping down from the high rise bed and picked up her clothes throwing them on. "I've got to get back to the lab!" She bent forward kissing his forehead and running to the door.

"Prizma." She turned back, "Yeah." She said. He stared at her for a few moments and sighed, he felt nothing while looking at her. He felt no love, no passion, no needing...absolutely nothing.

"Nothing never mind." She sent him a smile.

"Alright I'll see you later...won't I?" She asked. He nodded.

"Great well bye!" She open the door and rushed down the corridor her heels ecohing as she went. _"Not like it will make me feel something for you again...."_ He thought feeling a twinge of guilt.

* * *

Prince Diamond sat in his study looking down at some paper work when Sapphire came knocking on his door. "Come in." Diamond called. Sapphire pushed the door open an inch and poked his head in.

"Diamond it's me...Sapphire." Diamond glanced up with a scowl. "Sapphire." He muttered and then went back to his paperwork. Sapphire sighed pushing the door open enough so that he could scoot in. He closed the door, closing with a soft click.

"Listen Diamond I'm really sorry for what I did." He said looking down at the dark carpet that was throughoutDiamond's study, and bedroom. "I had no right destroying that book...it was childish." Diamond nodded.

"It was." Sapphire was surprised he expecting his brother to be more...upset. He cleared his throat.

"Yes it was, but-" Diamond set his pen down and looked up to his brother who was leaning against his study doors. "Sapphire I don't want to talk about it."

"But-" Diamond rose up from his seat and walked over to his brother and taking his shoulders into his hands. "No buts Sapphire. You were right." He said followed by a sigh. "I do need to stop living in the past." Sapphire agreed with a nod.

"I'm to be married to a very beautiful young lady, and rule with her by my side." Sapphire nodded again. Diamond let out a chuckle.

"Seems as if we'll be having more then one wedding." He said touching his chin with his fingertips. Sapphire breath hitched a little bit. _"Another wedding...?"_ He thought asking himself. _"Rubues...."_ A voice in the back of his mind answered. He's eyes grew wide. With all that's been going on he had forgotten that strange ordeal.

"Diamond do you really believe that Rubues loves Catzi as he says." Diamond released Sapphire's shoulders and walked back to his desk and sat down. He leaned his elbows on his desk, and let out a sigh covering his face with his hands. He rubbed his face and took a deep breath through his nose.

"You know Sapphire I don't know what to believe anymore." He stated in a _matter-of-fact_ tone. Sapphire went and took a seat in one of the seats in front of Diamond's desk.

"You know I don't think he really does." Sapphire said with a whisper. "I think he's up to something if you ask me." Diamond nodded.

"It's possible, but you never know maybe Rubues is just tired and want's to finally settle down." Sapphire snort.

"Rubues settling down...?" Sapphire shook his head. Diamond just gave him that look. "Oh sorry you were serious?" Diamond sighed.

"I know that Rubues has done...somethings that we look down at, but-" Sapphire jolted up feeling utterly sickend. "Somethings we look down at! You got to be kidding me! How about when he killed that moon child! How do you defend that!"

"He did that to safe our clan from-"

"No way I can't believe your defending his actions still till this very day!" He stormed over to the door.

"Sapphire wait-" Sapphire spun around glaring at his brother.

"That little girl didn't deserve to die like some...some animal!" He pulled the door open and slammed it shut behind him. He knew right there and then that he wouldn't watch Rubues destory Catzi's life. He was going to find out what Rubues was up to. He would put an end to it before anything started.

* * *

 _ **Author Notes!**_

 _ **Hello everybody sorry it took so long to write this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, and please R &R! Thanks for reading ^_^**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**I own none of the Sailor Moon Characters!**_

 _ **Enjoy ^_^**_

* * *

Sapphire ran down the corridor trying his hardest to get to Catzi's quarters to stop her from marrying Rubues. _"She can't be this ignorant…!"_ He thought cursing seeing a few seamstress leaving Catzi's room. He turned the corner sharply and stopped almost falling over his own feet.

"Catzi!" He shouted. Catzi was standing on a platform being admired by her three sisters.

"You look so beautiful Catzi!" Birdy the second oldest of the sisters. Avery bent down fluffing up her little sisters skirt.

"Yes you certainly do Catzi." Avery said with kind eyes. She was the third oldest and the most strict sister of them all. Avery had always had a thing for Rubues but she put that aside when he proposed to Catzi. Not that she wasn't bitter about it….

"Sapphire!" Prizma shouted spotting him in the door way. She got a confused look on her face seeing him hot and sweat. "Sapphire what's wrong?" She asked going to him and leaning against him. He looked down into her face still feeling nothing for her. He sighed.

"Nothing Prizma it's nothing." She wasn't convinced.

"Umhmm." She said giving him a look that said "Don't try to fool me." He sigh. _"But I am fooling you my dear. You still think I'm deeply in love with you."_ He thought rolling his eyes to take another look at Catzi. She was indeed very pretty.

"You look wonderful." She blushed.

"Thank you milord." She said bowing a little. A loud ripping sound traveled through the room.

"Oh no Catzi!" Birdy shrieked. "You ripped your dress!" Birdy flew over to check and see how bad the rip was. "How bad?" Prizma said still staring at Sapphire.

"It's pretty bad." She said in a sad voice. "Might take a few days to repair." Catzi spun her head around looking down at her sister.

"But my wedding's tomorrow!" She shouted. Sapphire gasped. He didn't know the wedding was so close. "This can't be happening." She said throwing her hands over her face and sobbing into them. Birdy let out a sigh.

"Sorry Catzi but we're going to have to postpone the wedding for maybe," She said looking at the rip again. "a week tops." Catzi let out a loud muffled cry.

"Hey it's your own fault."

"No it's my fault Birdy." Sapphire said pushing Prizma off, and walking over to Catzi. "I'm so sorry Catzi." But inside really he was dancing with joy that the wedding was postponed. "I'll pay for the damage to the dress." Catzi let her hands fall away from her face. She opened her mouth.

"Now Catzi Lord Sapphire didn't make you bow now did he. You knew that you shouldn't move around to much in your dress." Catzi looked down and gave a stiff nod.

"Yes I know…." She muttered a few tears falling onto the skirt of the dress.

"Now now your going to ruin your dress, here." Avery said handing her a soft tissue from her pocket.

"Thank you, Avery."

"Your welcome." She said turning and leaving the room.

"What's her problem?" Birdy asked watching as her sister left. Prizma and Catzi shrugged.

"Who knows." Catzi said yawning. "She's probably jealous that Rubues asked me to marry him and not her." She said in a sort of snobby way. Birdy looked up Catzi surprised.

"Catzi when did you become so...."

"So what?" She asked sweetly thing it was something good.

"Snobby?" Catzi froze up. She couldn't believe that her sisters, Birdy of all people, were calling her a snob. _"I'm not being a snob...am I?"_ She asked herself biting her lower lip. Sapphire said his good-byes and was preparing to leave when Prizma stopped him.

"Sapphire could I talk to you for a moment...in private?" She said gesturing over to a small room off the main room where Catzi was fitting her wedding dress. He sighed and sent her a smile.

"Sure," He said. "Lady first." Prizma grinned heading off to the little room. When they were inside she stood on her tippie toes and took Sapphire by complete surprise. She kissed him. Not that it wasn't a sweet kiss, it just didn't feel right anymore. He let the kiss go on for a second to long, because after that second past, Prizma pulled away with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh god I love you." She muttered her eyes fluttering closed. Waiting for another kiss, which didn't come. She opened one eye a whee bit and was sorry she did. "Sapphire...?" She asked feeling a little afraid of what was happening.

"Prizma...I-"

"No!" She shouted tears springing to her eyes. "No, no, no, no! You couldn't have...!" She cried. He nodded his head.

"But I have." He stated. She shook her head not believing it. "After all we've been through...after all that's happen," She whispered, " Your giving up on me...on us?" She asked her chest aching quiet a bit from the sobbing. He shook his head.

"No of course not-"

"Then your not leaving me!" She asked tears flowing down her face in a happy wave. He shook his head.

"No I didn't say that-"

"Then what are you saying!" She screamed. "I won't let you give up on us! I've been through to much heart ache for you to give up on us." She narrowed her eyes sending a cold chill up his spine.

"I'm sorry Prizma but the thing between us...is over." Prizma face dropped half way down to the floor. It hurt Sapphire to see her like this. "Prizma-"

"Don't touch me." She murmured under her breath.

"Prizma-"

"No," She spat. "I've spend almost all of my adult life trying to get you to love me...but it seems as if you have fallen in love with someone else." A smug look over came her face. "It's Catzi isn't it? Your in love with Catzi."

"No I'm not in love with Catzi."

"Then why are you so against her marrying Rubues?" She asked her eyes taking on the spine chilling slits. Had she gone and hit her head or something, or was she just crazy? _"Does she not care what Rubues could do to her little sister...!"_ He thought a little light headed. It seemed not. He squared his shoulders ready to fight Prizma if it came down to it.

"How come you aren't against her marrying Rubues?" He asked feeling a tugging in his gut. Something was going on with Prizma...and Rubues?

He crossed his arms, "What's really going on Prizma?" He asked narrowing his eyes. There was something going...he could smell it, taste it. He could also see in Prizma's eyes. A small twinkle came and went every time Rubues name was brought up.

"I want a straight answer right now Prizma," She took a step back, hitting the wall. "or do I have to bring you to my brother?" He smiled down at her evilly. "I'm sure he'll be able to get it out of you." He never got an answer to his question, because right at that moment. Prizma fainted.

* * *

 _ **Author Notes!**_

 _ **Hello everybody! You've just read chapter 7 of my Sailor Moon fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed it and please R &R! Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to the next chapter ^_^**_


	9. Chapter 8

**_I own none of the Sailor Moon Characters!_**

 ** _Enjoy ^_^_**

* * *

Sapphire carried Prizma bridled style to Prince Diamond's study. When he pushed open the door he was surprised to find his brother and Rubues laughing and make jokes.

"What's going on?" He asked shifting Prizma around in his arms, she might have been thin, but she was heavy. Diamond stood letting out a gasp.

"Sapphire what has happen to Prizma?" He asked walking around his desk and walking over to where he stood struggling with Prizma.

"It's nothing…she just fainted is all."

Diamond let out a gasp again. "Oh that's terrible." He turned towards Rubues. "Rubues go and get Doctor Harkua would you please?"

"Of course Prince Diamond," He stood with a bow, he straightened up and walked to the door. "I'll be back in a moment." Rubues left and a very uncomfortable silence followed. Sapphire let out a grunt as his arms grew more and more tired holding Prizma. "God she is so heavy!" He thought letting out a grunt when his arms almost buckled.

"Oh here I'll take her." Diamond said sliding his arms under her back and went to pull her away from Sapphire.

"Oh it's quite alright, Diamond." He said holding onto her. "I'm fine really, she's just heavy." Diamond gave a humorous chuckle

"Yes I can see that, but we wouldn't want you to drop her now would we?" Sapphire let out a sigh letting Diamond take Prizma from him. _"Actually I wouldn't mind one bit if I did dropped her."_ He thought, then feeling guilty for thinking something like that. It soon passed and he gave a little shrug.

"What?" Diamond asked shifting Prizma's weight around in his arms, finally getting a good hold on her. Sapphire shook his head walking over to a overstuffed armchair and falling into it.

"It's nothing." Diamond let out a chuckle walking over to a full length couch that was across from the arm that Sapphire sat in, and placing Prizma on it. He grabbed a pillow and put it behind her head.

"Sapphire I'm your brother, and I know when something is bothering you." Their gaze met for a moment, and Sapphire was the first to look away.

"Ah see I told you something was bothering you." He stood straight up and moved his way over to his desk.

"Now tell me what's the matter." Sapphire let out a hot breath and combed his fingers through his hair. He gave another shrug.

"I don't like the whole Rubues and Catzi thing it's just-"

"Sapphire not this again!" Sapphire sat up straight.

"What all I'm saying is that Rubues has always hated Catzi, now he-" Diamond rose his hand cutting him off.

"I don't want to hear it Sapphire," He said closing his eyes and touching his forehead with the tip of fingertips as if he had a headache.

"Diamond please listen to me for a minute." Diamond slammed down his hands and glared over at his brother. Who nearly jumped out of his skin.

"No you listen to me, Sapphire." He leaned forward a little bit and leaned against the desk until his hands started to hurt. "I won't ruin Rubues and Catzi happiness, because your in love with Catzi." Sapphire let out an angry breath.

"You idiot!" Sapphire screamed. Diamond's eyes grew wide. "I'm not in love with Catzi!" Diamond's glared softend.

"Then why do you wish for Rubues and Catzi not to get married?" He asked. Sapphire let out a snort.

"Why? Why!?" He screamed. "You won't to know why I don't approve of Catzi and Rubues marriage?" He said screaming even louder. He couldn't believe that Diamond has forgotten how terribly Rubues treated Catzi.

"Have damn stupid are you?" Sapphire asked his voice rising even more.

"Don't you dare insult me Sapphire!" He screamed slamming a fist down on the desk. "I am your older brother, I am Prince Diamond-"

"This act like it," He shouted throwing his hands up in the air. "and not some love sick puppy!" Diamond rushed around the desk and hitting Sapphire across the face. He fell to the floor blood dripping from his mouth. Diamond stood looking over his brother, his breath in shallow rasps.

"You will never, ever speak to me like that again…understood." Sapphire spit out some blood, and glared up at his brother.

"Of yes I understand to well." He said getting to his feet. He turned to his brother and gave him the most hateful look he had ever give him. "You don't have to worry about me talking to you like that ever again. Exactly you won't have to worry about me talking to you at all." He walked to the door and pulled it open.

"Sapphire I'm not done talking to you!" Diamond shout his eyes blazing. "You will not walk away when I'm speaking to you!" He said gripping his hands into fists. Sapphire let out a snort.

"I think we're done here." He walked out, but then peeked his head back in. "Oh and don't expect me to come comfort you when you wake up crying like a baby." He pulled the door close with a good slam. He let out a breath. He couldn't believe that he just did that to his brother no less. He walked down the corridor feeling as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He was a grown man and here he was taking care of his older brother. It should be the other way around. Diamond should be the one looking out for him, and not him having to be looked after. He stopped and looked over at the closed door to Diamond's study. He had the urge to go back and apologize to Diamond for saying the things he said, but then he remember Diamond's words to him. That made him start to move again. He wasn't the one who should apologize. He wasn't the one that made false statements about him wanting the Rubues and Catzi's marriage not to happen. He disliked Rubues and he knew Prizma and Rubues had cooked up a scheme that wouldn't be of any good to anybody. He was almost out the palace doors when he bumped into Rubues and Doctor Harkua.

"Sapphire what are you doing here," Rubues said clearly surprised that Sapphire was leaving. "I would have thought you would stay with Prizma." Sapphire stood with his head up high and his shoulders pushed back.

"No I'm afraid that I have other matters that need tending to at the moment." He said walking the rest of the distant to the door. A guard bow and pulled the door open for him. "I'm sure she'll be fine." Sapphire said walking outside. He had to give Rubues a reason to worry, and to let him know that something was going on and that he intend to find out just what.

"Oh and Rubues."

"Yes Sapphire." Sapphire turned around scowling at Rubues. "Is something the matter-"

Sapphire mouthed, "I know." and that was all he had to say. All the color in Rubues face drained away and his voice cracked when he tried to speak.

"I d-don't know what you mean sir." Rubues only called Sapphire sir when he was nervous or he was up to something and he got caught. Sapphire felt a smile tug at his lips.

"Well I'd better be on my way," He said with happiness that he didn't know that was there, but other people noticed. "take care of Prizma will you Doctor Harkua." Doctor Harkua gave a nod.

"Oh course my lord."

"Good, good, good…" He muttered. "Well good-bye." Sapphire gave a small wave and turned marching down the path and making his way to Lord Onyx and Lady Jade's estate.

* * *

Serena sat at her vanity combing out her long smooth blonde hair. It still baffled her at how she blonde hair and not else in her family did. She placed the comb down and looked at her facial features. She had smooth pale skin, light blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Nobody in her family look like this…none that she knew of anyway. She let out a gasp. A word flashed through her head… _adopted_. She shook the word from her mind. She couldn't be adopted. Then she thought for a moment. She couldn't remember her life before 5 years old. I mean when your that young you have to remember a little something about your life. Your favorite book, your favorite lullaby, or your favorite dessert. She couldn't remember any of those things.

"I can't be…it just can't." She muttered touching the mirror with her fingertips. Serena looked at her reflection.

"Can it?" She asked herself. There was only one way to find out. She would have to ask the two people that would know for sure…her parents. She got up from her vanity and walked into her closet. Serena was still in her nightgown and it was midday! She looked over all the dresses but couldn't decide what to wear. Serena slide the straps of her night gown off her arms and let it fall to the floor. She looked at her dress with her hands on her hips the word still flying around in her head. Serena let out an angry breath feeling it start to nag at her. She took a deep breath, telling herself to calm down. She touched a few dresses that were meant for parties and thought about wearing one of them. Serena let out a sigh. They wouldn't do. Her mother would have a cow if she got anything on one of them. She turned away from the pretty dresses and pull out a new dress. It was soft dark blue velvet and flowed like butter. Serena had forgotten all about it. She pulled it over her head and zipped it up the back when she straightened it out. Serena walked over to the full length mirror and looked over the dress that fit in all the right places.

"I can't believe I forgot about this dress." She said smoothing out the skirt. It was smooth and had nice lines. She remembered that she had to fight Emerald for it. Serena let out a chuckle as the image of her father having to pull them apart. She smoothed out the skirt one last time and then pulled out the shoes went with them. Serena pulled them one and then walked out of the closet. She walked back over to her vanity and flipped open the little star shaped locket and the little tone started to play.

"So beautiful...." She muttered looking up to the ceiling and watched the crescent moon light twirl around the ceiling. As the tone played she felt more at ease then she has in for a long time. Serena let out a sigh as she flipped close the lid of the locket, and the tone stopped. She sat down at her vanity and pulled out a hair tie. Serena pulled back her hair and pulled the hair tie on. She comb it one last time and then left to find her parents. She thought up some question to ask before ask the really big question.

Serena decided that she would have the most luck going to her father's study. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. When there wasn't an answer she knocked again, but this time a little bit harder then before. Still there was no answer. Serena looked at the door a little confused. She looked at the grandfather clock that was down the corridor, and saw that it read 3:45 pm.

"That's strange he should be here...." She turned the knob and pulled open the door. She let out a gasp. She threw her hands over her eyes.

As she spoke her voice cracked. "I-I'm sorry!" There was a crash from inside of the room.

"Serena...wait it's not what it looks like!" Lord Onyx said getting up from his chair and stepping over Pearl from where she fell.

"Uh...I better go." Serena spun around on her heels and ran down the corridor.

"Serena wait!" Serena shook her head feeling the tears leak from her eyes and down her cheeks. She turned the corner sharply knocking into someone and fell on her butt. When she hit the floor her breath left her.

"Hey watch it- oh Serena it's you." Serena looked up at the person that she almost plowed down.

"Sapphire...what are you doing here?" She let out a shaky breath as she began to stand up.

"Oh here let me help you." He grabbed a hold of her arm and elbow, pulling her to her feet. "You alright?" He asked brushing off her arms and the skirt of her dress. "No broken bones?"

She let out a chuckle. "I don't think so," She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "but thanks for asking." He let out a chuckle pulling his hand from hers. She felt a pang go through her. She took a step back, looking down at the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry...I didn't mean to do," She shrugged "well you know that."

"Oh no it's nothing like that." He said his eyes growing wide. "I'm the one that should be sorry." Serena's head snapped up in complete surprise.

"Your sorry," She said. "What for?" She asked. He scratched his head and closed his eyes.

"You know about yesterday-"

"Oh that don't worry about it." She let out a giggle. "I don't have any regrets. I mean it's not we did anything...." He let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah I guess your right." They stood laughing for quite sometime.

"Serena! Honey where are you?" Lord Onyx called. Serena let out a gasp looking around for somewhere to hide. "Serena!" He yelled. She spotted a door she had never been in and rushed over to it. She pushed open the door.

"Come on get in here!" Serena whispered motioning Sapphire to follow her. He stood where he was with a look of confuison on his face. _"What's going on...?"_ He asked himself. Serena bounced up and down her ponytail swaying from side to side. He had never seen her hair in a ponytail....

"You look pretty today." He said with a smile.

"I don't care if I look pretty," She reached an arm around and grabbed hold of Sapphire's sleeve of his jacket. "we need to hide!" Serena pulled him in giving him or no warning.

"Serena!" Lord Onyx yelled running by a few moments after Serena had clicked the door shut. She waited, her hand on the knob, holding her breath. She thought for sure that her father would open the door to see if she escaped into one of the rooms on this hall.

"Serena-"

"Shush!" Serena said over her shoulder. She let out a gasp throwing her hand over her mouth. Again she waited, for sure that Lord Onyx had heard them. After a few minutes of waiting Serena finally let her hand drop from her mouth.

She let out a sigh, "That was close." She turned around with a small grin, amazed at herself. The grin faded when she saw how Sapphire was looking at her.

"What? What's wrong?" He shrugged.

"Oh I don't know I was just wondering why you pulled me into his room, and why you looked like you were about to jump out of your skin...?" Serena laced her fingers together behind her back.

"Oh...yeah sorry about," She gestured around herself. "all this."

He let out a sigh brushed a few stray hair from his eyes. "Don't worry about it," He let out a chuckle. "I was just taken a by...surprise." She nodded.

"I guess I can understand that." They both started to laugh. Sapphire laugh died down and he became serious once again.

"Serena that was your father calling you wasn't it?" She stood utterly still. _"I'm not so sure about that anymore...."_ She thought. She nodded after she saw that he was getting irritated with her silence.

"Yes it was." She turned away and flipped the lights on in the room. She saw that it was a room decorated in a strange taste.

"Someones got some weird taste...!" She said touching a strange looking lamp. Sapphire let out a sigh touching something hanging on the wall. He let his fingertips go across it's surface.

"Yes your quite right." He said. He pulled his fingertips away from the thing hanging on the wall, and turned towards Serena once again. "Now would you please stop dodging my questions?" Serena's head dropped down, and she let out a sigh.

"Yes."

"What happen? Why was your father yelling for you?" Serena felt a lump start to form in her throat. She shook her head. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to speak.

"Serena please tell me what is going on...now!" She tried to swallow the lump but found it difficult to do so. But after a few swallows she was able to feel the lump ease down her throat and her throat loosen up.

"I, I..."

"I what?" He asked getting more annoyed with the passing seconds. Serena started to jump from foot to foot, a nervous habit for years.

"I saw....I saw-"

"Serena please I don't have all day-"

"I saw my father kissing Pearl, my mothers...personal maid." She felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "I think it was leading to something more then just...kissing." Sapphire's eyes grew wide and a smile began to tug at his lips.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked. "This is horrible!" He nodded.

"I couldn't agree with you more-"

"Then why are you smiling!" She yelled stomping her foot like a child who wasn't getting what she wanted. "I just found out that my so called "father" is cheating on my so called "mother" and I might be adopted...what a day!" She said throwing her hands in the air. Sapphire just stared at her.

"Y-Your adopted?" He asked. She notched her eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well duh," She said. "I mean do I look anything like my mother or father?" He looked her up and down...then shook his head not seeing any resemblance.

"See, see you see it to!" She grabbed the end of her ponytail and pulled it around her arm, showing her hair to Sapphire. "I'm the only one with blonde hair," She said, she dropped her hair and then pointed at her eyes. "and bright blue eyes." He had to agree with all the things she pointed out.

"Your right."

"I know I'm right!" Sapphire felt a tug in his gut. He felt the laugh traveling up his throat. He held it in almost choking on it. He didn't want to make Serena anymore upset. "I just don't know what I'm going to do about this...." He felt the laugh die away and he began to feel as if he had to comfort her.

"Serena it's going to be alright." He said walking over and pulling her into a strong hug. "We'll figure this out...don't worry." He said stroking her back.

"...We'll?" Sapphire breath was knocked out of him as if she just punched him in the gut. He pushed her away and took a step back.

"Uh what I meant was...! Serena let out a giggle.

"Oh Sapphire I just teasing you." Sapphire couldn't believe that Serena the sad little sprite, and this girl were all the same person. She's sad and unhappy one minute, and then she happy and giggly the next. He would never understand girls like her. He felt himself begin to blush. He bowed his head hoping that she didn't see his blushing.

"Yeah...I know." She let out another giggle.

"Yeah I'm sure." She said trying to hold back another giggle. Sapphire stared down at her and he could see that this was a girl that could and would make him forget all his troubles, with her own, or just letting the world stop around them all together.

"Are you blushing...?" He turned away from her and crossed his arms across his chest.

"N-No!" Serena let out a squeal.

"You are blushing!" She went around him trying to catch his face in her hands.

"Serena stop." He said turning away from her.

"Nope no way," She said almost grabbing his face, but he was to fast. "I want to see for myself if you are blushing." Sapphire ran away from her, and across the room.

"I told you I'm not blushing." His face was red hot. His breath was heavy and shallow. Serena ran to catch him off guard. She crept up behind him and grabbed him around the waist.

"Gotcha!" She shouted. Sapphire almost jump out of his skin.

"Damn you scared me...!" He said in one shallow breath. Serena laugh her chin resting on the middle of his back.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." After a few seconds Serena's hold on Sapphire's waist loosend. Sapphire turned around in her arms and stared down at her stilling breathing pretty heavy.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"Uh huh," She said not directly looking him in the eye. "you?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Yeah I guess." There was a giggle that took him by surprise.

"What-"

"You are blushing." Sapphire let out a gasp. "She tricked me!" He thought.

"Okay well this is getting uncomfortable...can you let me go please?" Serena hand tightend her arms around his waist again. "Serena I mean it let me...go." He let the go drift out very slowly. Their gaze met and he felt his heart sore to his throat. Serena just stared up at him with her big bright blue eyes.

"Sapphire...do you like me?" Sapphire was taken by surprise by her question. Does he like her? Or does he just come here...why does he come here? _"Because you like her!"_ A voice screamed in the back of his mind. He swallowed for his throat was dry and kind of scratchy.

"Of course I like you, Serena." Serena blinked her eyes a few times, her eyes getting more watery every blink.

"As more then a friend?" She asked. The breath left him once again. He didn't know how to answer that. He was going through so much. All that was going on with his brother, Rubues, Prizma, and now Serena. His life was getting more and more complicated by the minute.

"Uh...uh I."

"You do care for me...as more then a friend don't you?" She asked her breath shallow and on the edge of tears.

"I don't know the answer to your question...Serena." Serena let out a small sob she released his waist and took a few steps back. She lifted her hands to her eyes and began to wipe the tears away as they fell.

"Oh I see."

"Serena-"

"Don't worry about me," She said wiping her eyes one last time and then lifting her head up for him to see that she was really crying. "I'll be fine." She said with a sad smile.

"Serena wait-"

"No please don't say anything else..." She said another tear escaping. "stupid tears." She muttered wiping them away. Sapphire took the steps that she had taken and was now in front of her.

"Sapphire...?" He took a deep breath.

"I do like you Serena...I like you a lot," He let out a sigh. "but things are happening really quick for my liking." He said touching her cheek with his fingertips, and he stroked it. "I just think that we need to slow down...for the time being." Serena nodded.

"Of course I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." She said trying to turn away, but he grabbed a hold of her shoulders. She tilted her face up staring into his dark blue eyes. She felt her heart beat and her breath quicken.

"Serena...." He whispered. Serena felt a lump forming in her throat once again. _"What's happening?"_ She asked herself. Sapphire gave her an answer with leaning down and touching his and her lips together. The kiss was sweet and delicate. Serena let out a moan lifting her arms and snaking them around his neck. While Sapphire's hand cherishes the small of her back, and his other hand slide across the top of her back. The kiss deepened and Serena felt her head grow dizzy. _"So this is what a **real** kiss feels like."_ She thought her fingers tangling in his dark hair. She felt her world go fuzzy. She didn't want this moment to end. But when Sapphire started to pull away, Serena tightend her arms around his neck locking him in place.

"Serena." He said his voice muffled, his lips still against Serena's. He pushed against her waist. "Serena!" With that Serena released his neck and her arms slide down his front.

"I'm sorry." She breathed her pulse beating in her ears. He let out a chuckle.

"You okay?" He asked touching his forehead to hers. She nodded.

"Y-Yeah it's just...it's just." He touch a hand to her cheek.

"Just what?" He asked.

"That was my first kiss." Sapphire eyes grew wide. He pulled away still looking down at her.

"Really?" Serena nodded her head, then letting it bow.

"I'm sorry-" He let out a whooping laugh.

"Why are you apologizing for," He laughed. "I'm not angry."

"Your not?" She asked clearly surprised at his reaction. He shook his head.

"God no, why would I be." She shrugged. Then things grew awkward really quickly. Sapphire and Serena stood together completely lost at what to do next. So Sapphire decided to break the ice first.

"So what are you going to do about the...adoption thing?" He rolled his eyes. _"Great going you jackass."_ He thought to himself. Her smile faded and she turned her gaze away from his. She let her shoulders lift in drop in a quick motion.

"Don't know maybe I'll just ask them at dinner..." A smile began to tug at her lips.

"When is Emerald and Prince Diamond's engagement dinner?"

"In a few weeks why-" Then he knew what she had meant to do with that information that he gave her. "Your going to ask them at the engagement dinner?" She nodded with a sinister smirk on her face.

"Yep that's what I plan to do." Their gaze met and it was like Serena never said that she was planning on ruining the celebration of Emerald and Prince Diamond engagement. He felt a smile tug at his lips...and he couldn't careless.

* * *

 ** _Author Notes!_**

 ** _Hello everyone! You've just read my new chapter of my Sailor Moon Fanfiction. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I think that the chapters long enough for the wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please R &R? Sorry Thanks a bunch and hope you are looking forward to more of my work ^_^_**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Sailor Moon Characters, only the ones I create!_**

 ** _Title: Soulmate_**

 ** _Author: ChibiTengu_**

 ** _Rated: T_**

* * *

Serena and her parents sat in the dining room awaiting Emerald to join them. Lady Jade picked up her glass of wine, and took a sip.

"I wonder what's taking Emerald so long…" She said looking towards the doors that lead into the hallway, as if willing them to open and to have Emerald standing behind them. Lord Onyx picked up his fork and took a tiny bite of his chicken.

"Onyx we will wait for Emerald to come and then we will eat." Lord Onyx acted as if he didn't hear her, because after swallowing the first bite of chicken, he then took another bite. This time a little bit bigger then the first. Lady Jade slammed her hand down on the table.

"I will not be disrespected in my own house-" Lord Onyx placed his fork down and cleared his throat.

"My dear I do not care if I disrespect you or not," He said in a slow even voice, Serena was all little surprised at her fathers attitude towards her mother.

"Onyx what are you saying?" Lord Onyx let out a sigh. "You have no idea how much I've come to dislike you over the years." He thought to himself, the urge to say that to his wife was almost uncontrollable.

"Emerald is a big girl and we do not have to wait for her to join us for dinner. If she wishes not to join us then she will not have to." He picked up his fork once again and took another bite.

"Onyx I-" The doors opened and Emerald entered with a smile on her face.

"Hello my dear family sorry as to have kept you waiting but I decided to invite Prince Diamond and his brother to dinner if that's alright…." Lady Jade jolted up with a huge smile on her face.

"Y-yes of course it is, the more the merrier!" She said. Emerald smiled her green ugly painted smile that Serena had come to hate with a passion over the past few days. _"Only a few days until the dinner and then you can ruin it all for her and Prince Diamond."_ She didn't like the idea of ruining Prince Diamond's night but with Emerald's night being ruined…that made her smile just thinking about it. Serena looked up seeing Prince Diamond with a lady behind him.

"Oh and this is Lady Prizma, Sapphires betrothed." Lady Jade flinched and had to hold back a fit of rage.

"Oh how nice…" She said through clenched teeth. Emerald smiled at her mouths show in anger. Serena blinked. "Did she just say Sapphire's betrothed…?" She thought asking herself.

"I hope you don't mind me tagging along but I wanted to meet my future sister-in-law." Emerald smiled.

"And I wanted to meet you as well Prizma. Prince Diamond has told me so much about you. You and Sapphire have been together for how many years?" She asked, glancing over at Serena with a snotty look. Serena felt the urge to jump up and slap her across her ugly face. _"Oh that's how we're going about it huh? Well that's fine by me you little hussy."_ Serena thought glaring at the side of Emerald head. Emerald saw her glares and let out a laugh. Prizma let out a nervous laugh.

"Uh it's been about 5 years, maybe 6. You really can't put a number on true love." She said her heart fluttering a bit.

"Yes well let's not go into any wedding details I want to do nothing but get to know you Prizma, come and sit next to me." As they took their seats, Serena didn't see Sapphire anywhere in the hall.

"Uh where's Sapphire, I thought he was coming to dine with us as well tonight…?" Prince Diamond looked over at her as he pulled out Emerald seat for her, and then he pulled out Prizma's.

"Oh he said he couldn't make it. Said that he had some things to do." He shrugged taking a seat across from where Serena was sitting. "I tell you he's been acting very strange lately if yo ask me." Prizma let out a laugh.

"I haven't noticed." She said dreamily. Serena wanted to throw up. They said talking and talking, while Serena sat in silence. She didn't feel like talking much. So she just at her dinner in silence. Until that is Prizma had to go and open her mouth and ask her the most stupidest question.

"So do you have someone special yet, Lady Serena?" She asked taking a small bite of chicken into her oddly big mouth. Serena opened her mouth to answer her, but Emerald cut her to the quick.

"Actually Serena has a little crush on Sapphire." She said taking a small sip of wine. Prizma smiled a tight mouthed smile.

"Oh it that so, I completely understand I mean who wouldn't have a crush on Sapphire…" Serena shrugged, not caring to seem like a lady at the moment.

"Oh uh yes well I'm over him now." Emerald let out a huge laugh.

"I bet you are your still in love with that man that gave you that stupid star locket that you open every time you look at it." Serena let out a low hiss.

"What locket? What man is she talking about Serena?" Lady Jade asking placing her fork and knife back on the table.

"It-it's nothing really." She said taking her glass of wine and taking a sip of it, some of it dripped down her chin landing on the napkin in her lap.

"I want a straight answer from you young lady, right now." Serena placed the glass back on the table and went to get up.

"Maybe I be excused, Father?" She asked. Lord Onyx nodded, but he stopped himself.

"Yes dear but before you are excused tell us about this man who gave you a star locket…when was this?" He asked. Serena opened her mouth to answer in a lie, but Emerald spoke for her.

"It was late at night and he snuck into her room and gave her a locket…he weeped at her bed." Lady Jade let out a cry.

"A man in my daughters bedroom in the middle of the night, when was this? Last night?" She asked. Emerald spoke again.

"No it was many weeks ago-" Serena couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you shut the hell up!" Serena screamed at the top of her lungs. The whole dining room was silent, until Emerald let out a cry of rage.

"How dare you talk to me like that you little tramp!" Serena let out a snort and pointed a slim finger at Emerald.

"Like your one to talk! At least I'm not engaged to be married and kissing on my fiance's brother!" Lady Jade let out a gasp.

"Emerald you didn't, please tell me you didn't…" She begged. Emerald eyes glanced around the room franticly. _"There's no way out of this sister dear."_ Serena thought with a smirk.

"It-it was an accident I swear mother…I was crying and Sapphire, he- he kissed me!" She shouted on the edge of tears. Lady Jade touched her temple lightly.

"Oh Emerald how could you."

"I didn't mother, Diamond I'm sorry it happen I was very cross with Sapphire after he did it…I don't know what happen or what I did to make him do it, but it was not my fault." Serena let out a hard laugh.

"Oh right nothing's your fault, isn't that right Emerald. It wasn't your fault when you broke Mother favorite necklace, that you blamed me for. I got your punishment for that. And how about when you broke Father's favorite watch that was his Fathers. As I recall you blamed me for that one to-"

"Shut your ugly little mouth, Serena. Before I shut it for you." Emerald said through narrowed eyes. Prizma looked from Serena then to Emerald, and then to their parents.

"Uh I think we better go, don't you think Prince Diamond." His face was set in a grave look.

"I suppose your right-" Emerald shot up.

"No please don't leave, you can't we need to talk through this and then everything will be right again, I promise."

"You think talking it out will stop making your kiss with Sapphire any less true?" She asked. Emerald pushed her chair out so hard that bit hit the wall with a loud bang. She rushed around the table, slapping Serena hard across the face.

"Shut your dirty little mouth, your not going to ruin my and Prince Diamond's relationship. Now get out of my sight before I feel the fancy to hit you again. Serena cheek stung but she wasn't going to cry in front of Emerald…she wouldn't. She pushed out her chair and slow and calmly left the dinning room with a feeling pride.

* * *

 ** _Author Notes!_**

 ** _Hey everybody I know it's been forever since I updated on my Sailor Moon fanfiction 'Soulmate' and I'm really sorry about that you guys! I had the worst chance of writers block that I've ever, and I mean ever, had for this fanfiction, I ain't kidding! Sorry that it's so short but I haven't really recovered from my writers block... Hope you enjoy it and please R &R? Tell me what you thought and please tell me if you saw anything that just didn't think mush well...? Thanks again and I'm sorry again that it took me so long to update!_**

 ** _ChibiTengu ^.^_**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Sailor Moon Characters, just the ones I create!_**

 ** _Title: Soulmate_**

 ** _Author: ChibiTengu_**

 ** _Rated: T_**

* * *

Serena wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand wanting so much to walk back into that dining room and say the most hurtful words that she could think up about…

"God I'm so pathetic." She muttered leaning against the cool wall.

"Your not pathetic." A voice said half way down the hall.

"Who's there?" Serena pushed off the wall, spun around, only to see that Sapphire was the one who spoke.

"Sapphire what are you doing here?" She asked with a little malice in her voice. Ever since hearing that he had a fiancee and he was getting all snuggly with her… _"I can't believe I took a nap with him and...snuggled!"_ She thought.

Sapphire let out a chuckle and said, "Well it's nice to see you to-"

"Who's Prizma?" Serena asked spitting out the word 'Prizma' as if it were covered in venom. Sapphire flinched, taking a small step back.

"W-what-"

"Don't even try it I met her and she has told everyone that you two are getting married and soon! And that you've been together for 5 years- 5 years Sapphire! You couldn't have mentioned that you have a girlfriend, much less a fiancee?" Sapphire stared gaped mouth.

"What in the hell are you talking about? I'm not getting married to Prizma-" There was a sob from the inside of the dining room.

"What, how can you say that Sapphire?" Prizma asked her eyes sparkling with tears, her hands clasped hard at her chest. Sapphire eye grew wide.

"Prizma, what are you doing here?" He asked, rooted to the spot. A thing of ugly light mossy green hair appeared heading out into the hallway.

"She's here because I invited her, I wanted to meet my future 'sister-in-law' before I married your brother, Sapphire." Sapphire swear under his breath.

"Your cunning bitch you know that." Emerald smiled an evil smile that made Serena want to slap her…hard enough to rattle her teeth.

"Thanks for the compliment." Sapphire chuckled.

"It wasn't meant as a compliment, Emerald." She nodded and shrugged.

"Yes I know but I will take my genius as a compliment. What you didn't think that I saw that you were in love with my baby sister. How naive do you think I am?" She asked.

"Pretty naive if you think I'm in love with Serena, I barely know her and you think I'm in love her..." He shook his head with a frown.

"You slept with her did you not?" Emerald asked. Prizma let out a gasp. Sapphire opened his mouth to evade off her question but Prizma let out a sob, hiding her mouth with her hand...

"Sapphire how could you!" Sapphire let out a heated sigh.

"I did not sleep with her, she and I took a…nap." Emerald let out a giggle, muffling it with the back of her hand.

"Is that your calling it? Serena's a slut and we all know it-"

"That is enough!" Lord Onyx screamed with a voice full of authority. He was walking towards them and he didn't look happy.

"Emerald you will not call your sister such foul names and Serena you will not call your sister foul names either-"

"I didn't-" Lord Onyx's face got big and puffy.

"I said enough and I meant it! I am sick and tired of you bickering with one another over the stupidest things! You both are grown women and I would like for you to act as such, is that clear?" Serena and Emerald bowed their heads in shame and embarrassment.

"Yes father I'm sorry." Emerald muttered bowing her head even more.

"I'm sorry to, father." Lady Jade stood behind her husband smiling like a fool. _"Sapphire is still available…"_ She thought with a scheme brewing through her head. _"Now it's up to me to get Sapphire and Serena together…"_ She let out a giggle. Lord Onyx looked over his shoulder, his eyebrow notched in confusion.

"Jade this is nothing to laugh at. Our daughters are acting like spoiled young children and I don't like it-"

Jade rolled her eyes and let out a snort, "Oh what don't you like, Onyx. I mean seriously they are growing Ladies. Sooner or later they will go through this sort of thing, so why not let them." She said with shrug. Lord Onyx just stared at her gaped mouthed. He couldn't believe that those sort of words were coming out of his wife's mouth. Lady Jade let out a sigh. _"What, he things I'm all drama and clothes…"_ Lady Jade snorted again, making Lord Onyx's mouth drop even more.

"Because Emerald is engaged to Prince Diamond, and if you ask me she needs to grow up…!" Emerald let out a gasp.

"Father I-"

"I don't want to hear it Emerald, I've seen you sulking around lately. What, you can't be without two different gentlemen? You've got one wonderful man who has asked you to be his wife and here you are throwing a fit because Sapphire and Prince Diamond aren't fighting over you…you are such a disappointment." Lord Onyx said, shaking his head in disgust. Emerald looked at her father seeing his disapproval in his eyes…hitting her hard in the heart. She let out a sob, covering her trembling mouth with a shaky hand.

"I- I'm so sorry, Father." She said, then spinning around and racing down the corridor. She hated that she had displeased her father…he was the only one that would really listen to her when she had her doubts about herself and about her life… All her mother cared about was clothes, money, rich well off men, and gems. _"I tell you Grandmother and Grandfather picked a wonderful name for mother, fits her to a tee."_ Emerald thought grabbing a handle, giving it a hard twist. She pulled open the door to find herself looking into her baby sisters room. She looked around seeing that it was neat and tidy.

"She'll never change..." Emerald said walking in and closing the door behind her. She might hate herself at the moment but she was her sister, even though not by blood but by a kind of bond...a sisterly bond. That even a men couldn't break. She glanced over at the marble vanity seeing the small star locket sitting upon it. Emerald walked over, her hand hovering over the small jewel... She picked up it and opened it. The beautiful melody washed over her and she felt herself a peace for the first time in a long time. She wasn't thinking about her engagement to Diamond, her crush on Sapphire, her pitiful fight with Serena, or her fathers disapproval look on his face... She was think that finally she could, at last, think for herself-

"And just what do you think your doing?" Emerald jerked back to reality, the locket falling from her hand, and falling to the vanity. Serena walked over to where her sister stood and glared at her.

"I thought I told you not to touch my things." Emerald opened her mouth to apologize but didn't see the point. _"Why should I apologize I did nothing wrong...all I did was listen to her locket. I was not going to take it...was I?"_ She thought asking herself. She blinked her eyes and began to return Serena's glare.

"I did noting wrong I was only listening to the stupid thing-"

"Oh if it's so stupid then why listen to it in the first place then, huh?" Serena asked with a smug look on her face. _"I've got you now..."_ She thought with a small laugh. Emerald let out a hardy laugh.

"I just wanted to listen and see if that stupid melody was still stupid-"

"Smart come back." She said. Emerald shrugged.

"Think what you will I have no need of such silly little things." Emerald said waving her hand. Serena crossed her arms and then let out a sigh.

"Then if you don't mind get out, I would love to lay about in my room and pounder my thoughts..." Emerald giggled. _"Oh I can just guess what you have to 'pounder' on..."_ Emerald thought.

"What are you laughing about?" Serena asked.

Emerald shook her head and said, "Oh nothing it's nothing at all, I will be going now to let you 'pounder' on your thoughts..." Emerald let out another giggle, which got her a glare from her sister.

"Well I'll be off, goodnight little sister dream wonderful dreams." Emerald let out another hardy laugh before walking out of the room, and closing the door behind her. _"Oh just you wait, because in the end it will be me who will be the last one laughing."_ She thought. Serena walked over picking up her pretty little locket.

"She won't have you, I will not let her have you..." She muttered stroking the cool metal of the locket.

"You won't let who have you?" She spun around seeing Sapphire leaning in, his head peeking in. Serena hid the locket behind her back and played all nice and innocent so that he wouldn't see the anger in her eyes.

"Oh what that you say about someone not wanting you, you know you should talk about yourself like that Sapphire, it's back for your complexion." She said, quickly on the spot. Sapphire rolled his eyes. "She loves to evade questions..." He thought.

"Ha ha very funny." He said rolling his eyes. Serena giggled.

"You think so?" She asked giggling again. Sapphire let out a low sigh, he loved her giggle. It was so girly and innocent. He felt...he felt as if he were falling in... He let out a gasp.

"Sapphire are you okay?" Serena asked concern all in her eyes. He loved that she was concerned about him... He walked over to her his eyes soft and loving, he had to do it...he just had to. Serena shrunk back, afraid of what was going to happen.

"Sapphire what are you doing?" She said, Sapphire rose his hand brushing it against her shoulder lightly, his heart pounding. He couldn't hear what she was saying it was so loud...

"Serena." He muttered her name softly, lowering his head, his lips touching hers softly. Serena felt her whole body start to shake, feeling as if she were about to faint. Sapphire wrapped his arms around her shoulders supporting her... _"Why...why is he doing this?"_ She thought beginning to kiss him back, she couldn't know how happy he was that she didn't push him away. After a few moments they pulled away their breath rugged and harsh. The kiss wasn't long but it was the most powerful thing that they had ever felt. Serena had always felt as if she were missing something important in her life and as Sapphire kissed, she felt that missing piece fall into place.

"Oh Sapphire I... I don't know what to say." Sapphire felt happy and sad at her confusion. He wasn't sorry that he kissed her, he wanted to slap himself for not doing it sooner.

He smiled a sad smile and said, "You don't have to say anything, Serena. I shouldn't have surprised you like that, it was stupid of me." He took a step back and pretended to cough. "I better be going, my brother is probably wondering where I am..." He bowed to her, and began to make his way out.

"Wait don't go!" Sapphire felt himself smile. "Please don't go, I don't want you to go!" Serena rushed up behind him and hugged him from behind. "I don't want you to leave...I don't want to be alone anymore...!" Sapphire sighed, prying her arms from around his waist. Serena let out a sob, feeling her heart being to break...

"Hey now don't cry, I won't leave." Serena sniffed back her tears and bit her lower lip, nibbling it. She felt so childish for crying...

"Thank you, Sapphire." She said letting Sapphire pull her into his warm embrace...and Serena wouldn't ask to be anywhere else.

* * *

 ** _Author Notes!_**

 ** _Hey everybody you've just read chapter 10 of my Sailor Moon fanfiction 'Soulmate' I hope you enjoyed it, and please R &R? Tell me what you thought and what you liked about it most? Thanks again and hope you are looking forward to more ^.^_**

 ** _ChibiTengu ^.^_**


End file.
